


Zburzyć ciąg Fibonacciego

by m_Nanami



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash is alive, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_Nanami/pseuds/m_Nanami
Summary: Niecałe trzy lata po wydarzeniach z ostatniego odcinka. Eiji przekonany o śmierci Ash'a zmaga się z pragnieniem obrania najprostszej, możliwej drogi, mylnie wierząc, że zbliży go do niego i przywróci wyczekiwaną harmonię. Powrót Ash'a uwolni go od konieczności dokonywania wyboru.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Sing Soo-Ling, Okumura Eiji/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nigdy wcześniej nie odważyłam się opublikować swojego tekstu i jestem przekonana, że gdyby nie zawziętość bliskiej mi osoby, nadal spoczywałby w pamięci mojego laptopa (i na innych nośnikach :P). Pokornie podążając za jego wskazówkami, zawiesiłam swoje dotychczasowe próby literackie i rozpoczęłam przygodę z nieco odmienną formą, jaką jest fanfiction. Decyzję by był to Banana Fish podjęłam niemal natychmiast, bez zastanowienia, jakbym podświadomie czuła, że chcę stworzyć świat, w którym pojęcie druga szansa nie jest jedynie frazesem. 
> 
> Także... czytajcie i pozostańcie zdrowi! :)

W pokoju unosiło się parne, wilgotne powietrze. Pracujący na wysokich obrotach metalowy wentylator nieudolnie zastępował nie działającą już od kilku dni klimatyzację. Obiecana data naprawy po raz drugi została przesunięta i zapowiadało się, że tropikalne warunki będą im towarzyszyć przez kolejne trzy dni.

\- O boże... – niezadowolony głos Jamiego dobiegł Eijiego, gdy tamten zaledwie otworzył drzwi. - Jest gorzej niż na zewnątrz, przysięgam, że jeżeli w środę tego nie naprawią osobiście ich tutaj przywlokę – marudził, ściągając buty i ewidentnie powłóczywszy nogami minął krótki korytarz, po chwili pojawiając się w zasięgu wzroku Eijiego.

\- Witaj z powrotem, moja marudo – rzucił Eiji, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Gdybyś nie był tak cholernie pobłażliwy, już dawno byłoby po problemie. Wy i te wasze w porządku, rozumiem, nic nie można poradzić – mistrzowsko naśladując głos Eijiego, wypomniał jego łagodne potraktowanie jednego z pracowników serwisu podczas ostatniej rozmowy telefonicznej.

\- Coraz częściej zastanawiam się jakim cudem udało ci się wyrwać Mayumi – westchnął Eiji, przekopując się przez stos zdjęć rozrzuconych na drewnianej podłodze. Jutro czekała go bardzo ważna prezentacja, od której zależało jego być albo nie być w zaplanowanym na koniec sierpnia projekcie, który ze względu na ścisłą współpracę z Tokyo Photographic Art Museum wzbudzał ogromne zainteresowanie również wśród jego starszych, znacznie bardziej doświadczonych kolegów.

\- Nie widziałem tego wcześniej, kiedy to zrobiłeś? - zainteresował się Jamie, schylając się po fotografię, którą wyczuł pod swoją stopą. Jego sylwetka rozświetlana blaskiem kolorowych neonów zawieszonych wzdłuż dobrze mu znanej, wyjątkowo pustej ulicy zdawała się idealnie pasować do klimatu tamtego miejsca.

\- A to! Gdy przegapiliśmy ostatni pociąg i byliśmy zmuszeni wracać na piechotę.

\- Całe szczęście, że nie byliśmy daleko od domu, w przeciwnym wypadku musielibyśmy nocować w jednym z tych love hoteli, które mijaliśmy.

\- Wiesz, że są tam podobno dźwiękoszczelne pokoje?

\- Nie mów mi, że wiesz o tym z doświadczenia? - zapytał, zerkając na niego bokiem z głupkowatym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Nie wiem, dlatego użyłem słowa podobno – przypomniał cierpliwie, odrzucając za siebie zdjęcia, które nie znalazły jego uznania by trafić do ścisłej czołówki.

Na niskim stoliku tuż za jego plecami Jamie dostrzegł drewniane pudełko, w którym krył się największy i najcenniejszy skarb jaki posiadał jego przyjaciel – fotografie upamiętniające jego pobyt w Nowym Jorku. Codziennie, tuż przed snem rozkładał je na łóżku, przywołując w myślach momenty uwiecznione na niewielkiej powierzchni papieru, wpatrując się w tak dobrze znane mu twarze, tak bliskie, a zarazem odległe i nieosiągalne. Wiedział, że zwłaszcza jedna z nich w niepojęty sposób przyciąga jego wzrok, że to jej widok sprawia mu największy ból i cierpienie.

Ich pierwsze spotkanie odcisnęło na nim niezmywalną pieczęć. Eiji stronił od wszelkich kontaktów, zdawał się nie wykazywać żadnego zainteresowania czymkolwiek, był obojętny na wszystko i wszystkich. Nigdy w żadnej rozmowie nie wykraczał poza niezbędne minimum, kurczowo trzymając się głównego tematu w najmniejszym stopniu nie ułatwiał rozmówcy przekroczenia niewidzialnej granicy między potencjalną przyjaźnią a pracą. I właśnie to zwróciło na niego uwagę Jamiego, odnosił wrażenie, że kryje się za tym coś więcej niż charakterystyczne wycofanie i antyspołeczne zachowanie osoby nieśmiałej lub nie radzącej sobie w towarzystwie obcych. Dlatego podczas gdy otoczenie starało się wpasować w jego sposób życia, pozwalając mu w samotności i odcięciu odhaczać kolejne dni z kalendarza, Jamie wyłamał się i dosłownie wtargnął w jego z pozoru pustą przestrzeń. Bezbronny i słaby, a zarazem skrywający w sobie ogromne pokłady gniewu i żalu, początkowo całkowicie ignorował starania Jamiego, by ostatecznie zaakceptować go jako niemożliwy do zastąpienia element pozbawionego sensu życia. Obecność Jamiego wybudziła go z pewnego rodzaju letargu i przywróciła światu, a przynajmniej niepewnie uchyliła do niego drzwi. Od tamtej chwili minęły dwa lata, ale ból który wtedy skrywał w dalszym ciągu mu towarzyszył, smutek w jego oczach trwał niezmiennie, jakby stał się jego nieodłączną częścią. Obserwując jego codzienne zmagania, nie dało się nie zauważyć, że jedynym źródłem radości, która mimo wszystko daleka była od powszechnie znanego poczucia szczęścia i spełnienia była fotografia. To właśnie ona wiązała go z tym światem i gdyby nie ta więź, prawdopodobnie Jamie nigdy nie miałby okazji go poznać.

\- Mogę pierwszy skorzystać z łazienki? - zapytał Eiji, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Piramidka zdjęć wzniesiona na prostokątnym stoliku sugerowała ukończenie zadania.

\- Pewnie – powiedział, podnosząc się z podłogi. Pozostałe fotografie zniknęły w dużym, papierowym pudle, z którego wygiętą pokrywą siłował się teraz Eiji. 

Ludzie często pytali go jakim cudem skończył jako współlokator nieosiągalnego dla reszty świata Eijiego i w zasadzie on sam nie do końca znał na to pytanie odpowiedź. Czy to jego zawziętość i niestrudzona chęć przełamania jego żelaznej kurtyny czy współczucie i pragnienie by choć na krótką chwilę zagościł na jego twarzy szczery, niewymuszony uśmiech. Niezależnie od powodów, bo z pewnością było ich kilka, nie potrafił zostawić go samego, czuł że bez niego któregoś dnia jego przyjaciel po prostu przestanie istnieć.

Eiji wrócił do pokoju z ręcznikiem przewieszonym przez ramiona i schyliwszy się po butelkę wody pozostawioną przez niego na podłodze kątem oka zauważył, że jego współlokator przygląda mu się zza kurtyny długich, jasnych włosów. Opierał się o blat kuchenny, a w dłoni trzymał na wpół nadgryzione onigiri zakupione prawdopodobnie w jednym z osiedlowych combini.

\- Idę się położyć, dobranoc – powiedział w końcu, odwracając wzrok.

\- Eiji – zawołał i odczekawszy aż na niego spojrzy zapytał – o której masz jutro to spotkanie?

\- O 9, ale muszę być przynajmniej pół godziny wcześniej, żeby wszystko przygotować.

\- Jeżeli chcesz mogę iść z tobą – zaproponował, podejrzewając że w głębi serca liczył na to, ale nie chcąc sprawiać mu kłopotu, nawet o tym nie wspomniał.

\- ...Tylko nie marudź później, że przeze mnie się nie wyspałeś – rzucił po chwili i mocniej zacisnąwszy palce wokół plastikowej butelki dodał ciszej – dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy – uśmiechnął się, wrzucając resztkę onigiri do buzi.

Przekroczywszy próg swojego pokoju Eiji zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami. Czekała go najtrudniejsza pora dnia, kiedy to nie pozostawało nic innego jak zamknąć oczy i spróbować zasnąć. Nie pamiętał by w przeciągu tych dwóch lat i czterech miesięcy udało mu się przespać całą noc. Niespokojny i przerywany sen towarzyszył mu za każdym razem, bezlitośnie wiążąc z największym koszmarem jego życia. Ruszył z wolna w kierunku łóżka i odłożywszy butelkę na nocną szafkę sięgnął po drewniane pudełko. Położył je sobie na kolanach i podniósłszy pokrywę rozłożył na pościeli kilka fotografii. Wszystkie bez wyjątku przedstawiały jasnowłosego chłopaka o niesfornym, a zarazem łagodnym spojrzeniu i delikatnym, ledwie dostrzegalnym uśmiechu. Eiji dotknął najbliżej leżącą i uniósł zbliżając ją do twarzy. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, na tej jego oczy były zamknięte, a głowa spoczywała na ramieniu Eijiego. Pojedyncze krople łez uderzyły w śliską powierzchnię papieru, zniekształcając najbliższy i najdroższy Eijiemu obraz.

\- Ash... - szepnął, przykładając głowę do poduszki - nie wiem jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam... chcę przestać próbować, chcę to zakończyć – wydusił, wpatrując się załzawionymi oczami w jego zamrożoną, nieruchomą twarz.

Tęsknota i poczucie bezsilności walczyły zażarcie z próbą sprostania niewypowiedzianemu na głos życzeniu jego najbliższych, życzeniu by nie poddał się i żył dalej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, a przynajmniej wierzył, że za jakiś czas zaakceptuje ciążące na nim piętno przeszłości jako coś normalnego, coś co będzie towarzyszyło mu już do końca. Przetarł rękawem mokrą od łez twarz i wszedł pod kołdrę. Słabe światło lampki tuż przy łóżku, którą zwykł zostawiać zapaloną pozwalało skupiać wzrok na tak dobrze znanych mu rysach twarzy, na długiej, jasnej grzywce opadającej na policzki, postawie świadczącej o bezgranicznym zaufaniu by ostatecznie zamknąć oczy i choć na chwilę spróbować o tym wszystkim zapomnieć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jest coś bardzo specjalnego w każdej pojedynczej chwili."  
> Julian Barbour


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Czyli w zasadzie można powiedzieć, że mamy dzisiaj wszelkie prawo do świętowania – ucieszył się Jamie, słysząc, że udział Eijiego w projekcie został potwierdzony.

\- Tak, tak, będziesz mógł bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia... – nie dokończył, krzywiąc się pod ciężarem jego ciała, gdy uwiesił się na nim obejmując go ramieniem.

\- Pójdźmy do tej nowej knajpki z okonomiyaki, a później… - tym razem to jemu przerwano.

Eiji uciszył go, spoglądając z konsternacją na wyświetlacz dzwoniącego telefonu. Na ekranie widniało imię Max. Jamie doskonale wiedział do kogo należy oraz był świadomy, że jego osoba silnie wyzwala w Eijim wszystkie wspomnienia związane z Ash’em, zarówno te złe jak i dobre. Nie żeby robiło to większą różnicę, w końcu całe jego życie niezmiennie skupia się na tej jednej, nieosiągalnej już osobie. 

\- Cześć Max – przywitał się, przykładając telefon do ucha. Przez jego twarz przebiegł delikatny grymas, ewidentnie nie miał ochoty w tej chwili rozmawiać. Poniekąd było to zrozumiałe, miał niebywałą szansę zatracenia się choć na kilka godzin w beztroskie świętowanie swojego sukcesu i prowadzenie mało poważnych rozmów ze swoim przyjacielem. - Tak, coś się stało?… Nie, nie musi być specjalnego powodu byś mógł do mnie zadzwonić – dodał ciszej, siadając na pobliskiej ławce. - Ibe? Nie wiem, nie rozmawiałem z nim ostatnio… jakoś nie było okazji, obydwoje pracujemy w innych działach, więc… Z rodziną.. nie pamiętam, chyba w zeszłym tygodniu… Max, ja to wszystko wiem, chyba nie sądzisz, że robię to na przekór tobie lub komukolwiek innemu? - westchnąwszy oparł policzek na dłoni i zamknął oczy. - Rozumiem, ale niepotrzebnie i tak nie jesteś w stanie, nikt nie jest w stanie… Nie dlatego, po prostu nie potrafię – przerwał mu nieco uniesionym głosem. Eiji bardzo nie lubił, gdy otoczenie starało się wyzwolić go z kajdan cierpienia, zachowując się jakby doskonale rozumiało co przeżywa. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że któregoś dnia zapomni o Ash’u, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie swojego przyszłego życia bez niego. Podczas gdy najbliżsi próbowali pomóc mu otrząsnąć się z tego marazmu i ruszyć dalej, on z całych sił desperacko trzymał się jego krawędzi. - Ok... Tak, w przyszłym miesiącu, właśnie przed chwilą wszystko zostało potwierdzone… Dziękuję… Yhy, Jamie jest ze mną... Dzięki, przekażę… Ok… Na razie.

Opuścił rękę i pochyliwszy się do przodu spojrzał martwym wzrokiem na siedzącego obok Jamiego. 

\- Masz pozdrowienia od Maxa.

\- Dzięki, następnym razem też go pozdrów.

\- Ok – rzucił cicho i wahając się czy powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ostatecznie odwrócił wzrok. Jamie doskonale wyczuwał wahania jego nastroju i z całą pewnością mógł powiedzieć, że właśnie w tej chwili uległ znacznemu obniżeniu. 

\- To co, wracamy do domu, a popołudniu wybierzemy się na okonomiyaki? - zapytał Jamie po kilku minutach ciszy, chcąc sprowadzić jego myśli na nieco inny tor.

\- Okonomiyaki? Niedaleko nas otworzyli nową knajpkę, więc może tam? - zaproponował, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jego przyjaciel pierwszy o niej wspomniał. 

Jamie uśmiechnąwszy się uniósł znacząco brwi i rzucił z przekąsem:

\- Chodźmy panie moja głowa jest pełna dobrych pomysłów.

*  
Późnym popołudniem, zdecydowanie nie o ustalonej godzinie Eiji zamykał drzwi od ich mieszkania, kątem oka przyglądając się opartemu o ścianę Jamiemu. Przeciągle ziewając, przecierał swoje zaspane oczy. Powodem ich spóźnienia była słabość Jamiego przejawiająca się nadzwyczaj silnym umiłowaniem do snu. Gdy Eiji po raz pierwszy zetknął się z jego skłonnością do odwlekania nieuniknionego, mimowolnie przed oczami stanęły mu wszystkie te momenty gdy to Ash był tym, którego zmuszony był przywracać do stanu świadomości i pilnować by nie przespał całego dnia. Zresztą nie tylko to przypominało mu w nim Ash’a. Nie wspominając pochodzenia, obydwoje byli cholernie uparci, a jednocześnie niezwykle wrażliwi i troskliwi. Choć rysy twarzy i spojrzenie Jamiego znacznie różniły się od tych, które były mu najbliższe, ich widok wnosił w jego życie odrobinę ciepła i swego rodzaju, nie do końca jeszcze rozumianej nadziei. Obecność Jamiego wiele mu ułatwiała, to dzięki niemu po raz pierwszy odkąd życie przestało mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie, myśl o kolejnym, nadchodzącym dniu przestała być tak przerażająca i przytłaczająca jak wcześniej. Początkowo nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że swoim zachowaniem burzy pamięć o Ash’u, że jego przeznaczeniem jest przeżyć swoje życie samotnie, bez większych uniesień i zawirowań. Jamie nie podejrzewał nawet, że za jego sprawą przeznaczenie to zmieniło nieco swój wyraz.

\- Aaa… jakie to było dobre! - zawołał Jamie, wzbudzając niemały szok wśród niespodziewających się tego przechodniów. 

\- To prawda, następnym razem zaproś koniecznie Mayumi, z pewnością się ucieszy – odparł Eiji, opuszczając rękawy koszulki, które wcześniej podwinął ze względu na dość wysoką temperaturę panującą w lokalu. 

\- Dobry pomysł, w przyszłym miesiącu będzie miała więcej wolnego, więc może wtedy. 

Mayumi studiowała prawo na Uniwersytecie Tokijskim, w związku z czym jej życie poza uczelniane było bardzo ograniczone. Mimo iż nie spotykali się dość często, Jamie znosił to o dziwo dość dobrze, co o ironio nie raz było powodem ich kłótni. 

\- Co dalej? Wbijamy do baru czy kupujemy alkohol w combini i wracamy do domu? - zapytał Jamie, w skupieniu przeglądając zawartość swojego portfela.

\- To drugie.

Dźwięk obijanych o siebie puszek rozległ się w mieszkaniu, gdy Jamie oparł siatkę z zakupami o ścianę w przedpokoju. Zdjąwszy buty chwycił ją na powrót i wszedł na stopień, podążając za z wolna idącym Eijim. Na zewnątrz było już ciemno i zdecydowanie przyjemniej, biorąc pod uwagę poziom wilgotności powietrza. Wyjątkowo jasny i duży księżyc prezentujący się na tle granatowego, bezchmurnego nieba w cudowny sposób rozświetlał niewielki pokój z aneksem kuchennym. Eiji włączył lampkę nad blatem i wyjąwszy prostokątny talerz ułożył na nim gyoza zakupione wraz z zapasem procentów na dzisiejszy wieczór. Jamie wcisnął mu w wolną rękę dwie puszki z piwem i upchnąwszy pozostałe w lodówce dołączył do siedzącego już przy stole przyjaciela. 

\- Mam niebywałą ochotę wypić dzisiaj więcej niż zazwyczaj – oznajmił Jamie, energicznie otwierając puszkę. Charakterystyczny dźwięk dobiegł uszu Eijiego i chwyciwszy swoją zrobił to samo. 

\- Proszę bardzo, przecież nic cię nie powstrzymuje.

\- Przyjemniej pije się w towarzystwie, a z tobą nigdy nic nie wiadomo – mruknął, biorąc łyk.

\- Mój organizm nie jest przystosowany do spożywania takiej ilości alkoholu. Wasza amerykańska tolerancja jest na zupełnie innym poziomie niż nasza.

\- Tak, tak… - rzucił przeciągle i sięgnąwszy pałeczki zgrabnie chwycił pierożka.

Eiji nic nie odpowiedział, zacisnąwszy usta utkwił nieobecny wzrok w blacie stołu. Jamie podejrzewał, że rozstroiła go dzisiejsza rozmowa z Maxem, gdyż jego wycofanie było na znacznie wyższym poziomie niż zazwyczaj. 

\- Eiji… - zaczął, ale nagle przerwał zastanawiając się czy to dobry pomysł aby właśnie w tej chwili ubierać w słowa myśli, które zaprzątały jego umysł od dłuższego czasu. 

\- Tak? - zapytał Eiji nie doczekawszy się dalszego ciągu.

Jamie wpatrywał się w niego niepewny, obawiając się, że swoim pytaniem pogorszy tylko i tak już nadszarpnięty stan emocjonalny swojego przyjaciela. W końcu dał za wygraną i niemalże mimowolnie wyrzucił z siebie:

\- Jaką widzisz dla siebie przyszłość? 

Wnioskując po minie Eijiego, zupełnie nie spodziewał się takiej kontynuacji. Minęła chwila zanim odpowiedział.

\- Szczerze? Nie zastanawiam się nad tym. Jestem na etapie życia z dnia na dzień i poniekąd uważam to za mój największy, dotychczasowy sukces – wyznał, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

\- ...Przepraszam, nie powinienem był pytać.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Ty i Sing jesteście jedynymi osobami, z którymi mógłbym w ogóle podjąć próbę rozmowy o przyszłości.

Sing jako jedyny z otoczenia Ash’a, za wyjątkiem równie zawziętego Max’a nie pozwolił Eijiemu na spalenie za sobą wszystkich mostów. Obydwoje stali się dla niego łącznikiem ze światem, który w niepojęty sposób wpłynął na jego życie, pozostawił permanentny ślad we wszystkich jego sferach.

\- Cieszę się, że postrzegasz mnie jako osobę godną zaufania – wyznał Jamie wyraźnie poruszony tym co usłyszał.

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o zaufanie. Ciężko mi to wyjaśnić, ale czuję, że przy tobie niczego nie muszę udawać. Mogę pozostać sobą, nieważne w jak opłakanym stanie bym się znajdował, wiem że zamiast na siłę starać się to zmienić, po prostu będziesz przy mnie.

\- Może wynika to z tego, że nigdy nie wiem co mam w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć? - zaśmiał się, starając się ukryć swoje prawdziwe emocje. To prawda, że nigdy nie próbował go pocieszać, błędnie uświadamiać, że w końcu pogodzi się ze stratą i ostatecznie zapomni o Ash’u. Nie potrafił mu tego powiedzieć, przekonywać do czegoś w co sam nie do końca wierzył. 

\- W to akurat jestem skłonny uwierzyć – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, rozprostowując ścierpnięte nogi.

Cisza panująca w mieszkaniu zakłócana uderzeniami wody kapiącej z niedokręconego kranu była w odczuciu Eijiego czymś czego wolał unikać. Samotność i bezruch stwarzały idealne warunki do zatracania się w bezkresnej i bezlitosnej żałobie, z której nie potrafił się wyzwolić.

\- Eiji… - zaczął, na powrót zwracając jego uwagę na siebie – czy jest coś o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?

\- ...W zasadzie tak... Coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie mówiłem na głos, ale pewnie domyślasz się zwyczajnie obserwując mnie każdego dnia – powiedział cicho, obracając puszkę na drewnianych panelach. - Odczuwam bezcelowość we wszystkim co robię. To co w oczach innych uchodzi za sukces lub postęp dla mnie jest nic nieznaczącym dodatkiem. - Z każdym kolejnym słowem brzmienie jego głosu zmieniało się, aż w końcu załamał się drżąc pod ciężarem ostatnich, które wypowiedział - zapomniałem już jakie to uczucie być szczęśliwym.

Zwiesiwszy głowę zamknął oczy, uwalniając spod zaciśniętych powiek pojedyncze łzy, które powoli spłynęły po zapadniętych policzkach. Każdy kto znał wcześniej Eijiego nie mógł nie zauważyć zmian, które w nim zaszły. Trudno było dostrzec jego dawne cechy, jego wyjątkową zdolność do roztaczania wokół siebie pozytywnej energii i dawania z siebie jak najwięcej.   
Jamie odstawił na wpół opróżnioną puszkę na stolik i przysunąwszy się bliżej niepewnie dotknął jego pleców. Eiji drgnął i kuląc się, oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. 

\- Nie chcę być częścią świata, w którym nie ma Ash’a… bez niego... czuję się niekompletny.

Kolejne łzy spłynęły po jego twarzy, plamiąc bawełniany materiał koszulki Jamiego. Słaby i bezbronny na nowo uświadamiał sobie, że to się nigdy nie zmieni, że Ash pozostanie z nim na zawsze, że jego myśli zawsze będą nim przesycone. 

\- Nawet nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie co przeżywasz. Choć próbowałem wielokrotnie, z pewnością nigdy nawet nie zbliżyłem się na tyle blisko by zrozumieć co tak naprawdę oznacza stracić osobę, którą się kochało... Jestem świadomy, że żadne słowa nie sprawią, że poczujesz się lepiej, ale mogę ci obiecać, że niezależnie od tego co przyniesie przyszłość zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Nie chcę żebyś kiedykolwiek pomyślał, że jesteś z tym sam. 

Eiji wiedział, że dla Jamiego ich przyjaźń znaczy więcej niż on sam na to zasługiwał. Nie rozumiał tego, nie rozumiał dlaczego tak pozytywnie nastawiony do świata chłopak utkwił z tak ponurą i zbolałą osobą jak on. I mimo iż było to dalekie od prawdy, nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że jest dla niego ciężarem, kimś kto sprawia mu tylko problemy, wykorzystuje jego empatię i dobroć i nie ma do zaoferowania nic w zamian. 

\- Nigdy mu tego nie powiedziałem – odezwał się bardzo cicho, w dalszym ciągu przyciskając twarz do jego ramienia – tego, że go kocham… i mimo iż nigdy nie przestałem i nigdy nie przestanę, on nigdy się o tym nie dowie. - Po raz kolejny dzisiejszego wieczora jego głos załamał się, zdradzając wszystkie emocje, które tak bardzo starał się ukrywać. 

\- Jestem przekonany, że wiedział o tym. Czasami słowa nie są niezbędne. Podobnie jak ty czułeś jego miłość i oddanie, podobnie on czuł twoją równie mocno.

Po niespełna godzinie spędzonej w niemalże całkowitym bezruchu i ciszy Jamie przejechał palcem po gładkiej powierzchni ekranu, odblokowując telefon i włączywszy Line’a odczytał wiadomość od Mayumi. Nie był w nastroju na rozmowy o niczym, w zasadzie nie był w nastroju do robienia czegokolwiek. Odłożył telefon na stolik i zerknął na leżącego obok Eijiego. Opuchnięte i zaczerwienione powieki w otoczeniu czarnych, długich włosów wyraźnie odznaczały się na tle bladych policzków. Jamie skrzywił się, czując narastające ściskanie w klatce i pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok od jego twarzy. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej we śnie jesteś w stanie odnaleźć spokój – szepnął, powracając do niego spojrzeniem i sięgnąwszy koc ostrożnie naciągnął na jego ramiona, starając się go nie obudzić. - Chyba skończę dzisiaj na czwartej puszce, nie najgorszy wynik, prawda? 

Eiji ani drgnął. Całkowicie nieświadomy otaczającego go świata leżał z podkurczonymi nogami na długiej sofie, chroniony przez zupełnie inną „rzeczywistość”, która w tej chwili szczęśliwie jawiła się przed nim jako jedyny możliwy stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "W rzeczywistości wszystko po pewnym czasie się zatrzymuje."  
>  Richard Phillips Feynman


	3. Rozdział 3

Mroźne powietrze owiało rozgrzane po długiej kąpieli ciało Eijiego, dobitnie uświadamiając, że najwyższa pora na zmianę garderoby. Niedawno otwarta publiczna łaźnia stała się miejscem, do którego zachodził niemal każdego dnia po wielu godzinach intensywnej pracy nad kolejnym niezwykle ważnym i dużym projektem. Poniekąd był wdzięczny swojemu przełożonemu za jego opieszałość i obarczanie swój zespół ogromem zadań dosłownie na ostatnią chwilę przed ostatecznym terminem. Miało to swoje dobre strony. Brak czasu skutecznie utrudniał popadanie w stan zawieszenia i rozpamiętywanie wydarzeń, które miały miejsce trzy lata temu. Przyjemność tą odkładał na sam koniec długiego dnia. Desperacko trzymane na uwięzi zrywały się gdy tylko przekraczał próg swojego ciemnego, pustego pokoju. Zbliżała się rocznica, znienawidzony dzień, który sprawił, że każdy następny zaczynał się i kończył dokładnie tak samo. Tamtego dnia czas się zatrzymał, wszystko przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, a pragnienie by to zakończyć, by uwolnić się od tego było silniejsze niż cokolwiek kiedykolwiek. 

Kierując się schodami na górę dwupiętrowego budynku, w którym on i Jamie wynajmowali trzypokojowe, niewielkie powierzchniowo mieszkanie, poczuł w kieszeni kurtki wibrację. Przystanął i oparłszy się o barierkę sięgnął po telefon. Przeczucie go nie zawiodło, o tej porze roku Sing dzwonił do niego niemal codziennie. 

\- Co tym razem Sing? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem, gdy tylko przyłożył telefon do ucha.

\- Jak zwykle nie zawiodłeś, co za przemiłe powitanie – odparł przyzwyczajony do jego obojętnego tonu. - Tym razem dzwonię by powiedzieć ci, że Kong i Bones odbiorą cię z lotniska.

\- Ok, a co z tobą? 

\- Mam egzamin tego dnia, ale wieczorem do was dołączę. 

\- Ok.

\- ...Rozmawiałem z chłopakami i ustaliliśmy, że pozwolimy ci na chwilę prywatności byś mógł…

\- Chwila to za mało – przerwał mu nerwowo. - Nie musicie się o mnie martwić, poradzę sobie. 

\- Tego nie wiesz, Ash miał wrogów nie tylko wśród…

\- Nie interesuje mnie to! Wyświadczyliby mi tylko przysługę, gdyby zjawili się po mnie – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ciszej, czując podświadomie, że nie powinien mówić tego na głos, że powinien zachować tą myśl dla siebie.  
  
Choć Eiji nie powiedział nic, o czym Sing wcześniej by nie wiedział, czego inni nie byliby świadomi, słowa te słyszane wprost z jego ust były niezwykle bolesne i szokujące.

\- Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby coś ci się stało. Wiesz jak bardzo ciąży mi ta sprawa, jak bardzo wryła się we mnie myśl, że gdybym tylko powiedział Lao całą prawdę…

\- Przestań, proszę – powiedział cicho, acz dobitnie. - Nie chcę nigdy więcej słyszeć tego imienia.

\- Przepraszam… ja po prostu nie chcę by ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził, Ash nigdy nie pozwoliłby...

\- Sing! - uniósł głos, po raz kolejny mu przerywając. - Ash’a nie ma... zostawił mnie i nikt ani nic nie jest w stanie skrzywdzić mnie bardziej. Nie zachowuj się jakbyś był mi cokolwiek winien, zamiast traktować mnie jak ofiarę i chronić z poczucia obowiązku, zacznij widzieć we mnie przyjaciela, który wbrew pozorom nadal walczy i z całych sił stara się nie rozpaść na drobne kawałki.

\- Eiji… jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, sądziłem, że wiesz jak jesteś dla mnie ważny. Narzucam ci się nie dlatego, że czuję się winny, ale dlatego że chcę być dla ciebie wsparciem. Wybacz, jeżeli moje zachowanie wprowadziło zamęt i zamiast ci pomóc przysporzyłem jedynie dodatkowego problemu. 

\- Ująłeś to w taki sposób, że czuję się teraz jak najgorszy przyjaciel ever. 

\- Haha… trochę ci jeszcze brakuje, musisz się bardziej postarać. 

\- ...Dzięki Sing – rzucił, ruszając w kierunku mieszkania. 

\- Rozmawiałeś ostatnio z Maxem? - zapytał, zmieniając temat.

\- Tak, wczoraj dzwonił – odpowiedział, przekręcając klucz w zamku i pchnąwszy drzwi wszedł do środka. Widok pustego mieszkania wywołał nieprzyjemny ścisk w klatce, więc pospiesznie zapalił światło i przycisnąwszy telefon do ramienia ściągnął buty. - Umówiłem się z nim i Jessicą na środę. Jeżeli masz ochotę możesz do nas dołączyć.

\- Chętnie, ale będę wolny dopiero wieczorem.

\- Ok, Max pewnie zaplanował cały dzień, więc istnieje duża szansa, że ostatecznie wyczerpani wylądujemy u nich w domu. 

\- Spoko, będę dzwonił. 

Chwilę później Eiji odłożył telefon na stolik i usiadłszy na sofie sięgnął po niego ponownie, gdy dobiegł go głośny dźwięk wibracji. Odczytał wiadomość od mamy, która jak zwykle pełna była troski i obaw o swoje dziecko, więc załączając tryb robię to dla jej dobra skłamał, uspokajając ją, że czuje się dobrze. Nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie by w ciągu tych trzech lat, choć raz przemknęła mu myśl, że czuje się dobrze. Nie potrafił, ponieważ nawet jeżeli były momenty, w których doświadczał namiastkę radości, nadal była to jedynie jej marna namiastka.

*

\- Jeżeli nie wytłumaczysz mi jaki jest powód, nie myśl nawet, że wezmę to pod rozwagę! Wiesz jak ten wyjazd jest dla mnie ważny – zdenerwował się Eiji, słysząc od Singa, że jego przyjazd do Nowego Jorku musi zostać przełożony. 

\- Nie mogę, przepraszam. Zaufaj mi, to nie jest najlepszy moment. 

\- Pieprzenie! Nie zamierzam zmieniać planów, nie znając nawet przyczyny – odparował zniecierpliwiony, podnosząc się gwałtownie z łóżka. 

\- Eiji... obiecaj mi, że zostaniesz w domu, proszę – powiedział spokojnie, mając nadzieję, że jego błagalny ton przekona przyjaciela.

\- Nie, nie możesz mi tego zrobić… Od kilku tygodni żyję jedynie myślą, że w końcu go odwiedzę, że będę na tyle blisko by… Potrzebuję tego, nie pozbawiaj mnie tego, proszę.

Cisza w słuchawce po drugiej stronie przeciągała się w nieskończoność. Eiji usiadłszy na powrót na łóżku spuścił głowę, czując jak pierwsze łzy dzisiejszego dnia spływają po jego twarzy. 

\- A jeżeli obiecam ci, że to poświęcenie ostatecznie zostanie wynagrodzone, że niczego tak naprawdę nie tracisz? - odezwał się w końcu Sing, próbując podejść do tego od nieco innej strony.

\- Nie rozumiem jak cokolwiek mogłoby wynagrodzić mi brak możliwości odwiedzenia jego… - nie dokończył, nie potrafił zmusić się do wypowiedzenia na głos ostatniego słowa, słowa, którego szczerze nienawidził. 

\- Zrozumiesz za jakiś czas, obiecuję. 

Całkowicie rozbity emocjonalnie rozłączył się po chwili, rzucając wcześniej ciche do zobaczenia, Sing i odrzuciwszy gniewnie telefon na łóżko przyłożył głowę do poduszki. Wiedział, że Sing mógł zrozumieć jego pożegnanie dwojako, w końcu on sam nie potrafił zdecydować, do której opcji powinien dopasować swoje działania. Myśl o wyjeździe pobudzała jego zamrożone serce, wyczekiwał tego jak niczego innego, desperacko uczepił się jej jakby zależały od tego jego dalsze losy, jakby jej realizacja miała przynieść upragnioną ulgę i poczucie, że w końcu może swobodnie oddychać. 

Minęły dwa dni od daty planowanego wylotu, nierozpakowany jeszcze plecak stał oparty o ścianę tuż obok niewielkiego biurka, przy którym siedział Eiji. Ekran telefonu rozświetlał co jakiś czas ciemny pokój, gdy Sing i Max bezskutecznie starali się z nim skontaktować. Rozmowa była ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał teraz ochotę. Jeszcze chwila i w końcu zostanie sam. W oddali nadal słyszał krzątanie Jamiego, który szykował się do wyjścia. W głębi serca doceniał jego troskę i chwilami niezrozumiałą gotowość do porzucenia wszystkiego niezależnie od konsekwencji i poświęcenia mu stuprocentowej uwagi. Jednak w tej chwili nie potrafił dostrzec pozytywnych stron jego obecności, pragnął zostać sam, zrzucić maskę by móc pogrążyć się w otchłani prawdziwych uczuć, stopić się z nimi i przestać udawać.

\- Eiji? - niepewny głos Jamiego dobiegł zza zamkniętych drzwi. - Mogę wejść?

\- Tak – powiedział, machinalnie odwracając się w kierunku wejścia.

\- Wychodzę, wrócę jutro około południa – zaczął, podchodząc bliżej. - Jeżeli jest coś co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, powiedz słowo… moja propozycja by zostać jest nadal aktualna.

\- Nie, dziękuję – zapewnił od razu, wsuwając dłonie pod uda i uśmiechnąwszy się lekko dodał – pozdrów ode mnie Mayumi i nie pozwól by musiała błagać cię o taniec. 

\- Nie zamierzałem – odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech, ale podobnie jak w przypadku Eijiego jego oczy wyrażały zupełnie inne emocje. 

Kilka minut później mieszkaniem zawładnęła wyczekiwana cisza, będąca niemym sygnałem, że w końcu może odpuścić. Zgarnąwszy z blatu szklankę z wodą wstał i wolnym krokiem podszedł do okna. Wpatrując się obojętnie w nieruchomy krajobraz pobliskiego parku, dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego odgłos pukania do drzwi. Zignorował to, przyciskając czoło do chłodnej szyby i zamknął oczy. Na moment zapadła cisza, by za chwilę znowu zagłuszył ją nieznośny w odczuciu Eijiego dźwięk. Poirytowany otworzył oczy i niechętnie ruszył przez pokój. Zeskoczył z podwyższenia, uderzając bosymi stopami o chłodną podłogę i nie dbając nawet by uprzednio spojrzeć przez wizjer, otworzył drzwi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fundamentalna zasada rządząca wszechświatem: przyczyny występują przed skutkami, nigdy odwrotnie."  
> Stephen William Hawking


	4. Rozdział 4

Droga z lotniska podobnie jak cały przeklęty lot zdawała się nie mieć końca. Z całym przekonaniem mógł powiedzieć, że latanie samolotem jest jedną z rzeczy, których wolałby unikać. Metalowa puszka wypełniona obcymi ludźmi, bez możliwości ucieczki zdecydowanie nie była miejscem, w którym czuł się dobrze. Jednak nie to było najgorsze. Chyba nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie doświadczył takiego braku pewności i zwątpienia jak w tej chwili. Obawiał się jego reakcji, tego, że w jego życiu nie będzie już dla niego miejsca. Mocno ściskając kartkę papieru, na której zapisany był adres Eijiego, wpatrywał się nieruchomym wzrokiem w tętniące życiem zatłoczone ulice Tokio. Zupełnie mu obcy świat ani trochę nie pomagał uporządkować chaotycznych myśli. Nie wiedział jak powinien się zachować, jakich słów użyć i czy ma w ogóle prawo prosić go o wybaczenie. 

Taksówka podjechała pod niski budynek mieszkalny, a gdy wręczył kierowcy odliczoną ilość pieniędzy i drzwi się otworzyły, poczuł nagłą słabość w nogach. Walcząc z niemiłym odczuciem, wysiadł powoli i niepewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku schodów. Trzymając się kurczowo barierki, pokonywał kolejne stopnie, a gdy w końcu dotarł pod właściwe drzwi uzmysłowił sobie, że te trzy lata, które minęły były najcięższymi w całym jego dotychczasowym życiu. Nawet nie próbował wyobrazić sobie co mógł czuć Eiji, co przeżywał uświadomiwszy sobie, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy, że stracił go na zawsze. 

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu minęło od jego przyjścia, ściśnięta w pięść dłoń co jakiś czas zbliżała się do metalowej powierzchni drzwi, ale nigdy nie pozwoliła sobie ich dotknąć. Czuł frustrację i wszechogarniający strach, czekał na ten moment już wystarczająco długo, zdecydowanie za długo… W nagłym przypływie odwagi uniósł gwałtownie rękę i zapukał nerwowo. Nic, nie zarejestrował żadnej reakcji po drugiej stronie. Spróbował raz jeszcze, ale tym razem również nic nie usłyszał. Przycisnąwszy czoło do chłodnej powierzchni zrezygnowany zapukał raz jeszcze. Kroki po drugiej stronie stawały się coraz głośniejsze, a gdy usłyszał szczęk otwieranego zamka odsunął się gwałtownie, w ostatniej chwili unikając zderzenia z solidnymi drzwiami, zza których wyłoniła się niewyraźna, lekko przygarbiona postać. Brak światła w krótkim korytarzu nie stanowił dla niego żadnego problemu by dostrzec kim jest osoba stojąca tuż przed nim. Rozpoznałby ją wszędzie. 

\- Eiji... – odezwał się, lekko drżącym głosem.

Oczy Eijiego rozszerzyły się. Głos, którego nigdy nie zapomniał, którego miał nigdy więcej nie usłyszeć dotarł do jego uszu. Drżące dłonie wyciągnął przed siebie, obejmując osobę, która nie miała prawa pojawić się przed wejściem do jego domu. Nie był pewien czy to co widzi jest wytworem wyobraźni, czy może sen stał się tym razem tak realny, że doskonale czuje jego zapach i słyszy jego niespokojny oddech. 

\- Chciałbym już nigdy się nie budzić – powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w niego pełnym tęsknoty wzrokiem. 

\- To nie jest sen – usłyszał ponownie i tym razem poczuł jak silne ramiona obejmują jego kruche ciało. 

\- Nie bądź okrutny... Ash – wypowiedziawszy cicho jego imię oparł policzek na jego ramieniu i zamknął oczy.

\- ...Na to chyba trochę za późno – wyszeptał, odsuwając go nieznacznie od siebie. Ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z najwyższą uwagą, a przez mokrą od łez twarz przemknął ślad niepewności i zagubienia. Nigdy wcześniej sen nie był tak wyraźny jak teraz, wszystko było wzmocnione, wszystkie doznania zdawały się być przytłaczająco prawdziwe...

\- ...Ash…? - wydusił, łamiącym się głosem.

\- Tak, Eiji. To ja.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, a ledwie dosłyszalny głos wydobył się z jego gardła:

\- ...To nie… niemożliwe. Ty… ty nie... 

Z całych sił starał się uwierzyć, że to prawda, że tym razem gdy zamknie oczy i ponownie je otworzy, Ash nadal będzie u jego boku. 

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam Eiji… tak bardzo cię przepraszam – wyszeptał, nie odrywając od niego lśniących od łez oczu. 

\- ...Ash… - załkał cicho, osuwając się na ziemię. Docierająca do niego prawda, odebrała mu siły by stać. Ciepłe dłonie dotknęły jego twarzy i uniosły delikatnie, zmuszając by na niego spojrzał. Oczy o niezwykłej barwie wpatrywały się w niego z tak dobrze mu znanym poczuciem winy i zarezerwowaną tylko dla niego wyjątkową łagodnością i troską. - Ja naprawdę uwierzyłem, że… że straciłem cię na zawsze – wyznał z trudem panując nad drżącym głosem i zacisnąwszy dłonie na jego kurtce wybuchnął głośnym, niekontrolowanym płaczem. 

Widok płaczącego Eijiego dobitnie uświadomił mu, że nie zasługuje na wybaczenie, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie wynagrodzić mu tych trzech lat. 

\- Eiji… - powiedział cicho, czując na ustach słony smak. Objął go mocniej i przycisnąwszy czoło do jego ramienia zapragnął już nigdy go nie puszczać, pozostać z nim na zawsze. - Przepraszam, Eiji...

Eiji wzmocnił uścisk i odchylił nieco głowę, spoglądając na jego rozdartą bólem i poczuciem winy twarz. Bezlitosne łzy nie dawały za wygraną, zniekształcając najwspanialszy widok jaki kiedykolwiek miał okazję doświadczać. 

\- ...Eiji – po raz kolejny usłyszał swoje imię. Zacisnąwszy usta czekał, pragnąc raz jeszcze usłyszeć jego głos. - Jeżeli tylko dasz mi szansę... obiecuję, że wszystko ci wyjaśnię... Jeżeli tylko zechcesz mnie na powrót w swoim życiu, obiecuję, że...

\- Jeżeli? - powtórzył Eiji głosem pełnym niedowierzania i oparłszy głowę na jego piersi dotarł do niego kolejny, niepodważalny dowód obecności Ash’a. Głośne uderzenia serca wdzierały się do jego uszu, uświadamiając, że od teraz wszystko się zmieni, że jego życie na nowo nabierze sensu. - Jak w ogóle możesz w to wątpić? - zapytał, obejmując go z całej siły jakby bał się, że w każdej chwili może go stracić, że ktoś mu go odbierze. Niepewne i drżące dłonie Ash’a zacisnęły się mocniej na drobnej sylwetce Eijiego. - Nigdy nie pogodziłem się z myślą, że cię straciłem... nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie życia bez ciebie… Uświadomiłem sobie, że… - przerwał, raz jeszcze spoglądając na jego piękną twarz. Pragnął by tak pozostało, by już nigdy więcej nie musiał tracić jej z zasięgu wzroku. - Nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj. Zostań ze mną... proszę – odezwał się cicho, wpatrując się w niego błagalnie. 

Niedowierzanie pomieszane z ulgą i niemierzalnym uczuciem szczęścia sprawiły, że wszelkie obawy i niepewność odeszły, a ich miejsce zastąpiło nieznane mu do tej pory, przynajmniej nie w takiej skali poczucie, że istnieje osoba, dla której liczy się bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

\- Nie miałem odwagi prosić cię byś mi wybaczył… bałem się, że mnie znienawidzisz... że odwrócisz się ode mnie – powiedział cicho, nie próbując nawet powstrzymać łez, które powoli spływały po jego policzkach. 

\- Jak mógłbym? - uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ścierając je z jego twarzy. - ...Chodźmy do domu – dodał po chwili, biorąc go za rękę. Zagubione spojrzenie Ash’a wwiercało się w niego, gdy Eiji podniósłszy się stanowczo pociągnął go za sobą i przeprowadził przez próg swojego mieszkania. Nie puszczając jego dłoni, zamknął drzwi i musnął palcami metalowy włącznik światła. - ...Ash - wyszeptał, przywierając do niego mocniej, gdy jasne światło rozświetliło pomieszczenie, ukazując wyraźniej stojącego tuż przed nim Ash’a. 

\- Eiji...  
*

\- Nie musiałeś się tak spieszyć. Przecież obiecałem ci, że nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę – odezwał się Ash z nutą współczucia i swego rodzaju wzruszenia, gdy po niespełna 5 minutach spędzonych w łazience na ekspresowym prysznicu, Eiji wbiegł do swojego pokoju, zastając go ubranego w jego własną koszulkę i spodnie, których rozmiar nie sprostał w pełni anatomii Ash’a. 

\- Wiem, ale… - zaczął, ruszając w jego stronę. Mokre włosy opadały delikatnie na ramiona, plamiąc bawełniany materiał piżamy – minie trochę czasu zanim uwierzę w twoją obecność… 

\- ...Naprawdę mogę z tobą zostać? Tutaj? - zapytał cicho, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem, w dalszym ciągu nie potrafiąc uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

\- Tak. Nie wyobrażam sobie by mogło być inaczej – odpowiedział od razu, chwytając go za obie ręce. - Nie waż się nigdy więcej mnie zostawiać – dodał i stanąwszy na palcach przycisnął czoło do jego. 

\- Nie chcę cię zostawiać… nigdy nie chciałem – wyznał, zaciskając palce wokół jego dłoni. 

Do oczu Eijiego podobnie jak Ash’a napłynęły łzy.

\- W takim razie postanowione – wydusił Eiji, walcząc by się nie rozpłakać – utknąłeś ze mną i nie ma już odwrotu. Obiecałem ci wieczność, więc nie próbuj nawet pokrzyżować mi planów.

Cichy pomruk wydobył się z gardła Ash’a i zamknąwszy oczy pozwolił sobie na kolejną tego wieczoru chwilę słabości. Przytłaczające poczucie szczęścia, świadomość, że jest z nim osoba bez której przyszłość jawiła się zaledwie jako bezkształtna i całkowicie pozbawiona celu masa sprawiły, że pozorna niezwyciężona siła przegrała w walce z pierwotną potrzebą bycia z drugim człowiekiem. 

\- Gdy trafiłem do szpitala i po operacji okazało się, że istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nigdy się już nie wybudzę, Blanca zorganizował przeniesienie mnie do prywatnej placówki i dopilnował by informacja o mojej śmierci dotarła do kluczowych osób – odezwał się nagle świadomy, że jest winny Eijiemu prawdę i nie powinien dłużej z tym zwlekać. Eiji odsunął się nieznacznie i odczekawszy aż Ash na niego spojrzy wycofał się w stronę łóżka, zmuszając go by podążył za nim. Usiadłszy na skraju uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco by mówił dalej. Zagubione spojrzenie Ash’a uciekło przed jego - pełnym zrozumienia i akceptacji by po chwili wrócić i poddać mu się całkowicie. - Gdy po niespełna 11 miesiącach w końcu otworzyłem oczy i zrozumiałem co to wszystko oznaczało dla ciebie, dla chłopaków, dla Maxa… nawet nie próbowałem wyobrazić sobie co czułeś, nie zniósłbym tego. Nie mogłem tak po prostu wrócić, nie wspominając o moim godnym pożałowania stanie, będąc uznanym za zmarłego, nie miałem prawa wracać, nie miałem gdzie wracać. 

\- To nieprawda, że nie miałeś gdzie wracać – wtrącił cicho Eiji – zawsze mogłeś wrócić do mnie.

\- Nie mogłem… nie wszyscy uwierzyli w moją śmierć, znaleźli się tacy, którzy mimo oficjalnych komunikatów w mediach nadal nie przestali mnie szukać. Gdybym skontaktował się z tobą lub podjął próbę wyjazdu z kraju, z pewnością sprowadziłbym na ciebie niebezpieczeństwo. Dlatego gdy tylko odzyskałem siły, podjąłem odpowiednie działania i dopóki nie upewniłem się, że wszystkie przeszkody i ślady mojego istnienia zostały usunięte, zdusiłem w sobie osobiste pragnienia i potrzeby. 

\- ...Jakiego rodzaju działania? - zapytał powoli, starając się nie zdradzić jak informacje te wpływają na jego jedynie z pozoru opanowaną postawę.

\- Angażujące moje ciało i umysł – odpowiedział wymijająco, ale przekaz był na tyle oczywisty, że jego sens dotarł do Eijiego. 

Zacisnąwszy usta w wąską linię pochylił się, przyciskając czoło do jego ramienia.

\- Od dzisiaj wszystko się zmieni. Żyjąc tutaj, ze mną, nie będziesz musiał z nikim walczyć, nie będziesz musiał walczyć o swoje życie, o swoją wolność. 

\- ...Co jeżeli nie zasługuję na takie zakończenie? - zapytał bardzo cicho.

Eiji wyprostował się, spoglądając na jego wykrzywioną bólem i zwątpieniem twarz.

\- Zasługujesz na to i na wiele więcej, znacznie więcej... Pragnę pokazać ci świat, w którym najgorsze co cię może spotkać to kradzież parasola w deszczowy dzień lub przegapienie ostatniego pociągu i zastanawianie się czy po raz kolejny wydać majątek na taksówkę czy spędzić noc poza domem. - Przez twarz Ash’a przebiegł delikatny uśmiech, ale w jego spojrzeniu nadal można było dostrzec wahanie. - Pragnę byś stał się częścią mojego życia, marzę by przeżyć je wspólnie z tobą – wyznał Eiji, czując jak czerwień na jego policzkach rozprzestrzenia się z zawrotną prędkością. Zdawał sobie sprawę jak to zabrzmiało, wiedział, że słowa których użył były poniekąd przyznaniem się do swoich uczuć wobec Ash’a. 

\- Eiji... – zaczął wyraźnie poruszony i dotknąwszy niepewnie jego rozpalonego policzka powiedział – przez cały ten czas, odkąd się wybudziłem, z każdym kolejnym dniem, tygodniem, miesiącem coraz dobitniej uświadamiałem sobie, że w końcu nadejdzie dzień, w którym pogodzisz się z moją nieobecnością i ostatecznie ktoś inny wypełni pustkę, którą po sobie zostawiłem... Byłem przekonany, że ostatecznie zapomnisz o mnie. 

\- Nigdy bym nie zapomniał – zaprzeczył energicznie kręcąc głową, uwalniając spod zaciśniętych powiek pojedyncze łzy i spojrzawszy na niego przechylił głowę delikatnie napierając na trzymaną na jego policzku dłoń Ash’a – ...kocham cię, Ash. 

Serce Ash’a wskoczyło na wyższy bieg, niespodziewanie przyspieszając podczas gdy w jego głowie w zapętleniu rozbrzmiewały tylko te dwa słowa, które od niego usłyszał. Nie potrafił uwierzyć we własne szczęście, w to że ktoś tak dobry i czysty jak Eiji mógł pokochać kogoś takiego jak on, pełnego gniewu, grzechów i słabości. 

\- Eiji... – odezwał się, czując jak przyjemny dreszcz obejmuje kolejne fragmenty jego ciała – ja ciebie też kocham, Eiji – wyznał, wpatrując się w niego z pewną dozą niedowierzania i niezaprzeczalnej czułości.

\- Ash! - zawołał, zarzucając mu ręce za szyję. - Nie mogłem sobie wybaczyć, że nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, tak strasznie mnie to dręczyło – wyznał, czując jak ciężar ten powoli traci na sile i wziąwszy głębszy wdech powtórzył raz jeszcze, tym razem głośniej i wyraźniej – kocham cię.

Ash nic nie odpowiedział. Wpatrując się w jego brązowe, pełne radości oczy, odnosił wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał i przez tą krótką chwilę przemknęła mu myśl, że wszystkie głęboko skrywane pragnienia sprowadzają się do tej jednej, wyjątkowej osoby, że Eiji jest wszystkim czego potrzebuje. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie powierzyć swoją duszę i ciało drugiej osobie, że będzie gotowy na krok w stronę normalności, zdolny do życia u boku drugiego człowieka. Świadomość, że osobą tą może być Eiji, przyprawiała go o jedyny w swoim rodzaju dreszcz. 

\- Nie jestem pewien jakiego rodzaju uczuciem mnie darzysz – zaczął niepewnie Eiji, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej – i nie jestem pewien czy wiesz jakim ja darzę ciebie… bo jeżeli nie wiesz, to… - plątał się, próbując ubrać w słowa to co tak bardzo pragnął mu przekazać. - Moje ma więcej wspólnego z… - podjął po chwili i spuściwszy wzrok zakończył ciszej, obierając nieco inną drogę - nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś powtórzył to co zrobiłeś w więzieniu, gdy odwiedziłem cię z Ibe i Charliem... - Czuł jak jego twarz płonie, onieśmielony słowami, które sam, dobrowolnie i na wpół świadomie wypowiedział uniósł niepewnie wzrok, spoglądając na Ash’a. Jego cudowne, zielone oczy wwiercały się w niego zażarcie, ani trochę nie ułatwiając Eijiemu odczytać emocji, które się w nich kryły. Zazwyczaj nieomylny i przenikliwy, teraz całkowicie niezdolny i sfrustrowany przegrał pod naporem nieznanej mu wcześniej siły - ale jeżeli twoje różni się... - nie dokończył, Ash przerwał mu delikatnie acz stanowczo przywierając do jego ust. 

\- Wychodzi na to, że moje i twoje mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego – szepnął, nie tracąc z nimi kontaktu. 

\- ...Ash - wyszeptał oszołomiony i rozemocjonowany niespodziewanym biegiem wydarzeń niecierpliwie przysunął się bliżej, pragnąc wyraźniej poczuć jego usta na swoich. Z początku nieśmiałe i niepewne ruchy stopniowo nabierały tempa, zdradzając zniecierpliwienie i swego rodzaju niedowierzanie. 

Będąc tak blisko Eijiego, czując jego ciepło i miłość, Ash nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że właśnie w tej chwili przeżywa swój pierwszy, prawdziwy pocałunek. Wszystkie jakich doświadczył nie miały w sobie nic z tego co odczuwał dzieląc go teraz z Eijim. Nie było w nich jakichkolwiek uczuć, pragnienia by dać tej drugiej osobie wszystko co w nim najlepsze, co najcenniejsze, by ofiarować swoją siłę i miłość nawet pomimo zwątpienia w ich jakąkolwiek wartość. 

\- Ash…? - usłyszał, a w jego lekko drżącym głosie wyczuł zdezorientowanie. - Ty płaczesz – powiedział, dotykając jego mokrego policzka. 

Zaskoczony uniósł dłoń do twarzy i spojrzał z konsternacją na Eijiego. 

\- Jestem aż tak kiepski, że doprowadziłem cię tym do płaczu? - zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Nie, to nie dlatego – zaprzeczył szybko, przecierając rękawem oczy. - Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem niczego tak przyjemnego. 

\- Naprawdę? Nie naigrywasz się ze mnie?

\- Ani trochę.

\- Mmm… - wydał z siebie, nerwowo przygryzając wargę.

\- Eiji? Coś nie tak? - zapytał zaalarmowany jego rozbieganym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie, tylko... ja również nigdy wcześniej… domyślasz się zapewne, że nie mam doświadczenia w tego typu sprawach i był to w zasadzie mój drugi raz, gdy…

\- ...To znaczy, że przez ten czas, gdy nie było mnie z tobą, nie byłeś z nikim na tyle blisko? - zapytał po chwili, próbując pojąć ten jakże prosty fakt, którym się z nim podzielił. 

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - zdziwił się, niezamierzenie unosząc głos. - Nigdy nie chciałem nawet próbować... i wiem, że to się nigdy nie zmieni – dodał ciszej, biorąc go za rękę. 

\- Nie wiem czym sobie na to zasłużyłem – odezwał się, pochylając głowę i oparłszy ją o klatkę piersiową Eijiego poczuł jak jego palce wplatają się w wilgotne po kąpieli włosy. 

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć dokładnie to samo o sobie. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak czuję się wyjątkowy, wiedząc, że jestem jedną z najbliższych ci osób – odparł, przeciągając między palcami jasne, długie pasma.

\- Błąd – powiedział, spoglądając na niego – nie mam nikogo bliższego od ciebie. Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko i powiedzenie, że jesteś mi bliski jest niedopowiedzeniem, jest niewystarczające by opisać to jak jesteś dla mnie ważny... Ej, nie płacz – szepnął, kładąc obie dłonie na jego policzkach i przycisnąwszy czoło do jego kciukiem przetarł spływające po nich łzy. 

\- Nie możesz mówić mi takich rzeczy i oczekiwać, że nie zareaguję – mruknął Eiji, pociągając nosem. 

\- Straszna beksa z ciebie – zaśmiał się cicho.

\- I kto to mówi – wytknął mu, podążając opuszką palca za spływającą strużką po jego twarzy. 

Ash zmrużył oczy, przenosząc dłonie wyżej i wplótłszy palce w jego miękkie włosy przeciągnął wzdłuż całej ich długości.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że twoje włosy są dość... zaskakującej długości? - zapytał, obrzucając jego czuprynę rozbawionym spojrzeniem. 

\- Jutro idę do fryzjera – odparował, napompowując policzki.

\- Ok... - uśmiechnął się Ash, nie odrywając od niego lśniących oczu. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tego co w tej chwili, nie potrafił nazwać tego uczucia, czy był to jakiś nieznany mu odłam szczęścia, spełnienia, a może jeżeli chodzi o Eijiego należałoby stworzyć osobną kategorię, całkowicie odrębną i niezwiązaną z nikim i z niczym innym. Ale w takim wypadku jak powinien ją nazwać, czy w ogóle musiał ją jakkolwiek nazywać, definiować? 

\- A ty idziesz ze mną – zarządził Eiji, wyrywając go z zamyślenia - nie wykręcisz się.

\- Nie śmiałbym – odparł, nie przestając się uśmiechać i zacisnąwszy usta odsunął się, opierając o poduszkę. 

Jak przyciągany przez niewidzialną siłę Eiji podążył za nim i położył się obok. Ash obniżył się i sięgnąwszy kołdrę naciągnął mu ją na ramiona. Gdy tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki, niesforna czupryna Eijiego połaskotała jego brodę, a niecierpliwe dłonie zacisnęły się na jego plecach. 

\- Boję się, że gdy jutro rano otworzę oczy, ciebie tutaj nie będzie – powiedział ledwie dosłyszalnym szeptem – nie wiem czy wówczas dałbym radę wstać z łóżka… nie wiem czy chciałbym w ogóle próbować.

\- To ja powinienem martwić się o to, że obudzę się w pustym łóżku – odezwał się, delikatnie pocierając policzkiem o jego włosy – w końcu wczesne wstawanie to powszechnie znana cecha starszych ludzi – dodał, nie potrafiąc się przy tym nie uśmiechnąć. 

Eiji wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i napierając na niego, zmusił by położył się na plecach. Podparłszy się dłońmi o materac wgramolił się na niego i zwiesiwszy głowę spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Jak zwykle mogę liczyć na miłe słowa z twoich ust – odezwał się, wyraźnie czując unoszącą się pod nim pierś Ash’a. 

\- Na to i na wiele innych miłych rzeczy z ich udziałem – odparł, wwiercając się w niego nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem.

Eiji przełknął głośniej ślinę i starając się zachować fason ostatecznie przegrał, gdy buzująca krew na policzkach bezczelnie opanowała resztę ciała, ani trochę nie dbając o jego wizerunek. 

\- Przepraszam, widzę, że cię zawstydziłem – uśmiechnął się Ash. Wcale nie było mu przykro.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie mam doświadczenia w tych sprawach – mruknął jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony.

\- Ja również nie mam. Chyba nie sądzisz, że cokolwiek spotkało mnie w przeszłości mogę porównać do tego co jest między nami? 

\- Nie... wiem, że nie. 

\- Dla mnie również wszystko jest nowe i nieznane. Tak naprawdę jestem przerażony, nie wiem jak powinienem się zachować, na ile mogę sobie pozwolić... Nie chcę cię rozczarować, podświadomie boję się tego.

\- Ash… nie chcę byś udawał kogoś kim nie jesteś, hamował się lub uciekał w obawie, że mnie skrzywdzisz lub rozczarujesz. Chcę żebyś pozostał sobą, żebyś poczuł się wolny w wyrażaniu swoich uczuć i emocji, nie chcę by cokolwiek cię ograniczało, a tym bardziej ja. 

\- Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że dajesz mi wolną rękę? - zapytał, podpierając się na łokciu przez co jego twarz stykała się niemal z Eijego.

\- Tak – odpowiedział od razu, wstrzymując niemal powietrze.

\- Obyś tego nie żałował – szepnął, przyciągając go bliżej siebie i dotknąwszy jego ust delikatnie powiódł po nich językiem. Eiji drgnął, a cichy jęk który wydobył się z jego gardła sprowokował Ash’a do bardziej śmiałych kroków. Uśmiechnąwszy się ponowił atak tym razem niecierpliwie wpychając mu język do buzi i opadł na poduszki, ciągnąc go za sobą. Czując na sobie jego ciężar, jego smak, zapach, po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie będzie miał dość, że niezależnie od wszystkiego to się nigdy nie zmieni, nigdy nie przestanie mu na nim zależeć, nigdy nie przestanie go kochać. 

Leżąc z głową opartą na piersi Eijiego, powoli odpływał w spokojny, w pełni zasłużony sen. Jego ciepłe palce delikatnie gładziły go po głowie, a wyraźnie słyszalne uderzenia serca zdawały się być najcudowniejszym dźwiękiem jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał. 

\- Dobranoc, Ash – wyszeptał Eiji, całując go delikatnie w czubek głowy i utkwiwszy wzrok w zawieszonym nad nimi suficie zacisnął usta, obserwując jak obraz traci na wyrazistości zniekształcany przez bezlitosne łzy. Pospiesznie przetarł twarz rękawem i wzmocniwszy uścisk zamknął oczy. 

\- ...Dobranoc, Eiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Przeciwieństwa się uzupełniają."  
> Niels Henrik David Bohr


	5. Rozdział 5

Dobiegająca z oddali wibracja telefonu stawała się coraz głośniejsza. Ash leniwie otworzył oczy i wybitnie niezadowolony zwrócił wzrok w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Wyciągnął rękę, sięgając po telefon i spojrzał na wyświetlacz - na ekranie widniało imię Sing. Mimowolnie zerknął na śpiącego obok Eijiego i powróciwszy spojrzeniem do natrętnego intruza przejechał palcem po ekranie i przyłożył telefon do ucha. 

\- Eiji? W końcu odebrałeś, wszystko w porządku? – usłyszał zdenerwowany głos po drugiej stronie.

\- Eiji śpi... czego w zasadzie mu zazdroszczę – odezwał się lekko zachrypniętym głosem, przecierając oczy. 

\- ...Ash?

\- Witaj Sing, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że istnieje coś takiego jak różnica czasu, prawda?

\- ...Nie sądziłem, że zdecydujesz się do niego przyjechać – odezwał się po chwili, ignorując jego kąśliwą uwagę.

\- Nie mogłem pozwolić by zlekceważył twoją prośbę i przyleciał do Nowego Jorku, narażając się tylko po to by odwiedzić mój pusty grób. 

\- Powiedziałeś mu o wszystkim? Wyjaśniłeś dlaczego? 

\- Tylko niezbędne informacje... Chcę by jak najszybciej o tym zapomniał i w miarę możliwości zaczął od nowa.

\- Skoro tak, to rozumiem, że zostajesz, że nie wracasz.

\- ...Nie mam po co wracać, wszystko czego potrzebuję jest tutaj – powiedział, przenosząc wzrok na Eijiego, który przebudziwszy się przyglądał mu się niewyraźnie zza wpół uniesionych powiek. - Przekażę, że dzwoniłeś i... dzięki za wszystko, jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

Odłożył telefon na szafkę i odrobinę niepewnie zwrócił twarz ku Eijiemu. 

\- Dzień dobry, Ash – przywitał się, unosząc dłoń by odgarnąć mu włosy, które przysłoniły jego cudowne oczy. - Z kim rozmawiałeś? Z Singiem, a może z Maxem? 

\- Dzień dobry, Eiji – powiedział, mrużąc oczy gdy palce Eijiego musnęły wrażliwą skórę za uchem. - Z Singiem.

\- Czyli wszyscy wiedzieli oprócz mnie? Od jak dawna? - zapytał, nie kryjąc jak bardzo zdenerwował go fakt, że po raz kolejny „dla jego dobra” ukrywano przed nim prawdę.

\- Nie wszyscy, tylko Sing. Max, a nawet nikt z chłopaków nadal o niczym nie wiedzą.

\- Od jak dawna? - ponowił swoje pytanie.

\- Skontaktowałem się z nim w zeszłym miesiącu, czyli jakieś dwa tygodnie temu i to tylko po to by przekonał cię byś nie przyjeżdżał.

\- Nie wierzę, że nic mi nie powiedział – wydusił i uciekłszy od niego spojrzeniem położył się na plecach. 

\- To moja wina, zabroniłem mówić mu komukolwiek, nawet tobie... Przepraszam.

\- Naprawdę uważasz mnie za tak bezbronnego i słabego, że nie zasługuję nawet by… - zaczął głosem pełnym frustracji, spoglądając na niego z wyrzutem, ale Ash przerwał mu, nie mogąc znieść widoku jego smutnych oczu.

\- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie… Gdy odepchnąłeś mnie, przyjmując na siebie pocisk wycelowany we mnie… myśl, że może cię zabraknąć była torturą… modliłem się byś nie musiał to być ty, byś z nas dwojga nie był tym, który poświęcił swoje życie. Jesteś zbyt dobry by umierać za kogoś takiego jak ja – jego lekko drżący głos zdradzał jak bardzo tamte wydarzenia wpłynęły na jego życie, na decyzje podyktowane tylko i wyłącznie bezpieczeństwem tej jednej, najbliższej mu osoby. 

\- ...Ash – Eiji wypowiedział bardzo cicho jego imię i podniósłszy się objął go, z całej siły tuląc do siebie - nigdy nie żałowałem tego co zrobiłem i gdybym miał wybór postąpiłbym dokładnie tak samo. Zaakceptuj wreszcie, że jeżeli wymagałaby tego sytuacja, bez zastanowienia oddałbym za ciebie życie – Ash poruszył się niespokojnie, chcąc zaprotestować, ale Eiji powstrzymał go wzmacniając uścisk – nie możesz oczekiwać bym postąpił inaczej skoro wiem, że ty zrobiłbyś dla mnie dokładnie to samo. 

\- Nie chcę cię stracić, nigdy nie bałem się niczego tak bardzo jak tego – wydusił, trzymając go mocno jakby bał się, że w każdej chwili może to nastąpić, że ktoś mu go odbierze. Eiji doskonale znał to uczucie, wiedział również co znaczy być już po tej drugiej stronie, doświadczać największy ból jaki tylko można sobie wyobrazić. - Dlatego nie chcę byś po raz kolejny z mojej winy...

\- W porządku – odezwał się, wyczuwając jak dużą trudność sprawia mu ta rozmowa. W oczach Eijiego, Ash był słaby, kruchy i podatny na zranienie jak nikt inny. Zawsze czuł, że to on powinien się nim opiekować, dbać o niego i nie pozwolić by ktokolwiek go skrzywdził, by nigdy więcej nie musiał cierpieć. - Już zawsze będziemy razem, nigdy cię nie zostawię, obiecuję – powiedział łagodnym głosem, głaszcząc go czule po głowie. 

\- ...Przepraszam, Eiji... przepraszam, że tak długo kazałem ci na siebie czekać, że tak dużo czasu mi to zajęło.

Eiji przestał już walczyć z własnym ciałem i pozwolił by czające się od dłuższego czasu łzy, ostatecznie spłynęły po jego twarzy. Jego koszulka stawała się coraz bardziej wilgotna, łzy Ash’a zostawiały na niej ciemne ślady, a jego palce zaciskały się mocno na cienkim materiale. 

\- Wierzę, że było to konieczne, że musiałeś tak postąpić, nie dopuścić by cokolwiek zostawiłeś za sobą zagroziło naszemu przyszłemu życiu, mojemu życiu i… dziękuję ci za to, za to, że zawsze o mnie myślisz. Kocham cię, Ash.  
*

\- Kawa gotowa! - zawołał Eiji, gdy tylko Ash otworzył drzwi łazienki.

\- A co z resztą śniadania? - zdziwił się, z wahaniem spoglądając na pusty stół. 

\- Już już, trzymaj – odparł, przysuwając w jego stronę kubek z gorącą kawą. - Specjalność dzisiejszego dnia to…

\- Nie! - skrzywił się, gdy dotarł do niego specyficzny zapach jego „ulubionego” dania. 

\- Właśnie, że tak. Przyzwyczajaj się, od dzisiaj będzie to nieodłączny element twojej codzienności.

\- Nie zamierzam tego jeść – burknął pod nosem, zgarniając kubek i zbliżył go do twarzy, wdychając intensywnie przyjemny aromat kawy. 

\- Dla ciebie przygotowałem coś innego, proszę – uśmiechnąwszy się podał mu miseczkę z sałatką, którą zwykł przygotowywać za czasów jego pobytu w Nowym Jorku. 

\- ...Dziękuję, Eiji – odezwał się po chwili. Znajoma zawartość naczynia uświadomiła mu nagle, że właściwie może być większym beksą niż Eiji. Pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, mrugając intensywnie.

\- Chodźmy jeść, padam z głodu – rzucił ułożywszy na drewnianej tacy miseczki z miso i ryżem (gdzie w jednej z nich, Ash dostrzegł natto!) oraz talerzyk z pokrojonym w paski ogórkiem posypanym prażonym sezamem i drugi nieco większy z filetem z łososia. 

Idąc za jego przykładem, Ash usiadł na jednej z kwadratowych poduszek i sięgnął po pałeczki.

\- Nie wyszedłeś z wprawy – odezwał się Eiji, obserwując jak Ash zgrabnie chwyta awokado. 

\- Tego się raczej nie zapomina – powiedział, sięgając kolejne. Znajomy smak i aromat przypraw przypomniały mu chwile spędzone w kuchni ich nowojorskiego mieszkania. Lubił myśleć o tamtym miejscu jako ich wspólnym domu. Choć trwało to tylko chwilę, podobała mu się świadomość, że ktoś na niego czeka, że Eiji będzie pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczy gdy rano otworzy oczy i ostatnią gdy je zamknie. Tak jak wtedy cały świat zdawał się kręcić wokół Eijiego, tak teraz czuł, że jest to coś czego nic ani nikt nie jest w stanie zmienić, że jego dobro i szczęście zawsze będą dla niego priorytetem. 

\- Może masz rację – uśmiechnął się Eiji, podając mu miseczkę z ryżem i nieco większą z parującą zupą. - Itadakimasu! - powiedział, składając dłonie i zabrał się ochoczo za jedzenie.

\- ...Itadakimas – powtórzył nieumiejętnie ze wzrokiem utkwionym w kopcu ryżu.

Eiji znieruchomiał z miseczką wypełnioną miso przy ustach i zerknął bokiem na Ash’a. Tak wiele czasu minęło, tak wiele się wydarzyło odkąd ostatni raz słyszał jego próby posługiwania się jego ojczystym językiem. 

\- Zawsze żałowałem, że nauczyłem cię tego słowa – odezwał się cicho Eiji – nie powinienem był cię go uczyć. 

\- Jakiego słowa? - zapytał zaskoczony.

Eiji pokręcił głową, odstawiając naczynie na stolik. 

\- Nie usłyszysz go już ode mnie… nigdy. 

\- ...W takim razie naucz mnie innych – powiedział, gdy zrozumiał które i dlaczego miał na myśli. 

\- Chciałbyś?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Skoro od teraz ma to być mój nowy… - zawahał się, nie będąc pewnym czy użycie słowa „dom” nie będzie nadużyciem i przejawem pewnego rodzaju arogancji. Nadal podświadomie czuł, że nie zasługuje na kogoś takiego jak Eiji, że nie jest godzien nazywać się jego… no właśnie kim? Tego również nie był pewien.

\- Dom? - zakończył za niego, szturchając go lekko w bok. 

\- ...Tak, jeżeli to dla ciebie w porządku.

Eiji westchnął głośno i przysunąwszy się bliżej przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka.

\- Mówi się, że dom jest tam gdzie osoba, którą się kocha.

\- ...W takim razie... gdzie jest twój dom Eiji? - zapytał cicho, wpatrując się w niego zaciekle.

\- Tam gdzie ty – odpowiedział od razu, pochylając się by go pocałować, ale dźwięk otwieranego zamka w drzwiach powstrzymał go przed ostatecznym ruchem. - To Jamie, mój współlokator – wyjaśnił, dostrzegając zdezorientowanie w oczach Ash’a. 

Jamie przemknął szybko krótki korytarz i zatrzymał się raptownie w szerokim przejściu łączącym przedpokój z kuchnio-salonem, gdy jego wzrok zarejestrował scenę, która nie miała prawa mieć miejsca, a przynajmniej nie w tym wszechświecie. 

\- Eiji...? - odezwał się zdezorientowany, a wyrażające najwyższe zdumienie spojrzenie przeniósł na znajomą mu jedynie ze zdjęć twarz jasnowłosego chłopaka. Nie było ku temu żadnych wątpliwości, w jego mieszkaniu, przy jego stole i na jego poduszce siedział nie kto inny jak Ash Lynx, osoba której zdecydowanie nie powinien zastać w towarzystwie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Jamie – zaczął cicho Eiji, wpatrując się w niego błagalnie jakby szukał potwierdzenia swoich kolejnych słów – ...widzisz go, prawda? Widzisz Ash’a…?

Ash gwałtownie spojrzał na Eijiego, powoli rozumiejąc znaczenie jego słów

\- ...Tak, widzę. Nie wiem tylko jak to możliwe, skoro… - zawahał się, dostrzegając w oczach przyjaciela ślady łez. 

\- Dzięki bogu – powiedział cicho, spuszczając głowę. Pojedyncze łzy uderzyły o jego zaciśnięte na udach dłonie. - ...Bałem się, że już całkowicie straciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością. 

Mimo bólu jaki odczuwał, przyglądając się najbliższej mu osobie, skulonej i płaczącej jak dziecko, Ash nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Nie potrafił stwierdzić czy jakiekolwiek jego działania w przeszłości sprawiły, że Eiji choć raz poczuł się szczęśliwy. Jedyne co wniósł w jego życie to śmierć i irracjonalny ból wywołany utratą niezasługującej na tęsknotę i łzy osoby. Eiji uniósł delikatnie głowę, a jego pełne nadziei, wyjątkowo ciepłe mimo błądzących w nim łez spojrzenie, przeszyło Ash’a przyprawiając o dreszcz. 

\- Ash… - odezwał się cicho, biorąc go za rękę - poznaj proszę Jamiego – uśmiechnął się, ukazując na swojej twarzy wszystkie emocje, które mu towarzyszyły, od niemierzalnej radości po niebywałą ulgę, że nie musi już dłużej wątpić czy ma prawo do tej pierwszej. 

Jak wyrwany z transu, Jamie rozluźnił zaciśnięte dłonie i zbliżył się niepewnie nadal oszołomiony sceną, której jest świadkiem. Nieufność Ash’a i swoiste uczucie niepewności spowodowane pojawieniem się obcej osoby, również nie pomagały mu w odnalezieniu się w tej sytuacji. 

\- Jestem Jamie, współlokator Eijiego - odezwał się lekko zachrypniętym głosem i wyciągnąwszy rękę podszedł jeszcze bliżej. 

Ash chwycił jego dłoń i lekko skinąwszy głową szybko cofnął rękę, opierając ją o drewniane panele. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego mu jeszcze powodu, chciał zachować między nimi dystans, nakreślić granice, których nie życzył sobie by ktokolwiek za wyjątkiem Eijiego przekraczał.

\- Ash… - powiedział, chcąc użyć jakiegoś określenia charakteryzującego jego związek z Eijim, ale po raz kolejny zawahał się nie wiedząc jakiego słowa użyć. Jego analizujące wszystko i wszystkich spojrzenie wwiercało się w niebieskie oczy wysokiego blondyna, zdradzające najgłębszy szok i osłupienie. 

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się jak to możliwe – zaczął Eiji, dostrzegając dziwną atmosferę między nimi, a zwłaszcza Ash’a, którego napięte ciało zdawało się być gotowe by w każdej chwili odeprzeć atak. - Przepraszam, ale raczej nie powinienem zdradzać wszystkich szczegółów, szczerze mówiąc nawet nie ustalałem jeszcze tego z Ash’em – dodał, zerkając w jego stronę. - Poza tym chyba nie trzeba za wiele wyjaśniać. Jak widzisz Ash żyje i… - jego głos załamał się, a lśniące od łez oczy wpatrywały się w niego z niewiarygodną ulgą, wdzięcznością i niezaprzeczalnym poczuciem szczęścia. 

\- Rozumiem… chyba - wydusił przez zaciśnięte gardło, przenosząc na niego zagubione spojrzenie. - Przepraszam, ale nie wiem co powiedzieć.

\- No tak, w zasadzie… nie tego się spodziewałeś, wracając do domu – uśmiechnął się lekko, ponownie biorąc Ash’a za rękę, która ściśnięta w pięść spoczywała na drewnianych panelach. Ciepła dłoń Eijiego zadziałała rozluźniająco i przez chwilę poczuł, że nic nie jest w stanie zniszczyć więzi jaka ich łączy. Czy właśnie to było powodem jego niepokoju? Czuł się zagrożony? Podświadomie bał się, że osoba, która jest bezsprzecznie bliska Eijiemu, mieszka z nim i z pewnością nigdy nie sprowadziła na niego niebezpieczeństwa, nie postawiła go w sytuacji, z której jedynym wyjściem jest śmierć jednej ze stron, może mu go odebrać, pozbawić go prawa do życia u jego boku?

Jamie uśmiechnął się łagodnie i czując na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenie Ash’a, powiedział:

\- Widzę, że przeszkodziłem wam w śniadaniu... pójdę wziąć prysznic, nie przejmujcie się mną.

\- Ok, zostało trochę miso i ryżu, możesz sobie nałożyć jeśli masz ochotę – odparł Eiji, sięgając wolną ręką pałeczki. 

\- Dzięki, ale jedzenie jest ostatnią rzeczą na jaką mam teraz ochotę. Wezmę prysznic i pójdę się położyć – oznajmił z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, wycofując się powoli. 

Ash odprowadził go czujnym wzrokiem, a gdy zniknął z pola widzenia, usłyszał zatroskany głos Eijiego:

\- Przepraszam, że nie wspomniałem, że nie mieszkam sam. Wiem, że nie lubisz tego typu niespodzianek.

\- Nie przepraszaj, nie masz za co – odpowiedział zdziwiony i dodał od razu – poza tym wiedziałem, że masz współlokatora. Chyba nie myślałeś, że przyleciałem tutaj zupełnie nieprzygotowany? 

Eiji uśmiechnął się z wyraźną ulgą i chwycił pałeczkami sporą ilość natto. Ash skrzywił się mimowolnie i sięgnął po kubek z kawą. 

\- Może po śniadaniu pójdziemy na spacer po okolicy, a w międzyczasie odwiedzę fryzjera? - zaproponował Eiji, popijając zupę.

\- ...Brzmi świetnie. 

Podążając za beztrosko nucącym jakąś nieznaną mu melodię Eijim, przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio wyszedł z domu bez konieczności narażania swojego życia. Perspektywa normalności, której główną składową był Eiji zdawała się być nierealna, jej dotychczasowa nieosiągalność wryła się w jego umysł, nie pozwalając na zmianę, na odwrócenie z góry ukierunkowanego na porażkę przeznaczenia.  
Wyjątkowo puste ulice, którymi prowadził go Eiji miały zupełnie inny charakter niż te, które mijał wczoraj jadąc tutaj z lotniska. Oderwane od zgiełku, niezwykle spokojne i wzbudzające poczucie bezpieczeństwa osiedle w ogóle nie przypominało miejsc, w których przyszło mu żyć i walczyć o każdy dzień, nie mając pewności czy dzisiaj również będzie mu dane wrócić do swojej kryjówki. 

\- Ash – odezwał się Eiji, zwalniając kroku – co myślisz o tym miejscu? Podoba ci się?

\- Masz na myśli okolicę? 

\- Tak.

\- Bardzo mi się podoba, jest niezwykle spokojnie. Zupełnie nie do tego zostałem przyzwyczajony. 

\- To znaczy, że nie miałbyś nic przeciwko by tutaj zamieszkać, ze mną?

Ash zatrzymał się i spojrzał z charakterystycznym błyskiem w oczach na Eijiego. Jak w ogóle może pytać o takie rzeczy, wątpić? Poszedłby za nim wszędzie, nieważne dokąd, ważne że z nim.

\- W najmniejszym stopniu.

\- W takim razie – zaczął, zaciskając palce na jego długiej, granatowej parce – dzisiaj porozmawiam z Jamiem o wyprowadzce, myślę, że będzie mu to nawet na rękę. Nigdy nie powiedział mi tego wprost, ale wiem, że gdyby nie ja już od dawna mieszkałby z Mayumi.

\- Mayumi?

\- To jego dziewczyna, w styczniu minie rok odkąd są razem – wyjaśnił, delikatnie ciągnąc bawełniany materiał i uśmiechnąwszy się dodał – w zasadzie za kilka dni święta, więc będzie to poniekąd prezent dla ich obojga.

Oczy Eijiego zaszkliły się, co nie umknęło uwadze Ash’a. 

\- Nigdy nie rozumiałem dlaczego tak mu na mnie zależy, musiałem być okropnym współlokatorem i jeszcze gorszym przyjacielem. Zawsze czułem, że nic tak naprawdę nie ofiarowałem mu w zamian, a prawda jest taka, że gdyby nie on… - urwał, spuszczając głowę i oparłszy ją na ramieniu Ash’a podjął kolejną próbę – gdyby nie on, nie wiem czy miałbym w ogóle możliwość być tu teraz z tobą. 

\- ...Przepraszam Eiji, to wszystko moja wina. Zawsze tak było, wszystko złe co cię spotkało…

\- To nieprawda! - przerwał mu, gwałtownie spoglądając na niego. Kolejne łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. - To ty sprawiłeś, że przestałem myśleć o przeszłości, o niespełnionym marzeniu, niemożliwym do zrealizowania celu. Dzięki tobie odnalazłem nowy cel, przekonałem się co oznacza kochać, kochać bez względu na wszystko, bezwarunkowo. 

\- ...Nawet jeśli… nawet jeśli w jakiś niezrozumiały dla mnie sposób przyczyniłem się do zmiany twojego życia na lepsze, to… nie potrafię zapomnieć, że wniosłem w nie również strach i cierpienie. 

\- To zupełnie nieistotne, nigdy nie postrzegałem tego w ten sposób... Gdy dowiedziałem się, że… gdy Sing powiedział mi, że… - Eiji na powrót spuścił głowę i wziąwszy głęboki wdech wyrzucił z siebie – przez cały ten czas czułem się winny, gdyby nie ja, gdyby nie ten głupi list…

\- Winny? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. Eij czuł się winny? - Nie ma w tym żadnej twojej winy, Eiji. Jak mogłeś w ogóle tak pomyśleć?

\- Jak to jak?! Mój głupi list osłabił twoją czujność, gdybyś go nie dostał, nie doszłoby do tego.

Ash wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, czując jak jego własne poczucie winy rośnie w siłę, przytłaczając go swoim rozmiarem. Jego najcenniejszy skarb, będący dowodem na istnienie osoby, która bezinteresownie trwała u jego boku, nigdy nie żądając niczego w zamian, dla Eijiego okazał się być źródłem bólu i niepojętego cierpienia. 

\- ...To właśnie słowa, które skierowałeś do mnie w tamtym liście pomogły mi przetrwać. Po raz pierwszy poczułem, że naprawdę chcę walczyć o swoje życie, że skoro uważasz, że zasługuję na drugą szansę, to musi być w tym choć cząstka prawdy i że mam do tego prawo jak każdy inny człowiek. Eiji… twój list mnie uratował, spełnił swoje przeznaczenie, sprowadził mnie do ciebie. - Wraz z ostatnim słowem sięgnął do kieszeni jeansów i wyjął z niej podniszczoną kartkę papieru. Rozłożył ją ostrożnie, starając się nie przedrzeć cienkiego w miejscach zgięć papieru i podał ją Eijiemu. 

\- ...Dlaczego? - zapytał cicho ze łzami w oczach. Postrzępione brzegi, widoczne w niektórych miejscach blade, czerwone ślady krwi i nierówna powierzchnia naznaczona prawdopodobnie przez łzy, których niezliczoną ilość przelał, czytając jego starannie dobrane słowa, uderzyły go kryjącym się za nimi przekazem. 

\- Mówiłem ci... twój list był dla mnie drogowskazem. Gdy nachodziło mnie poczucie bezsilności, gdy zaczynałem wątpić, wracałem do niego i jak pewnie domyślasz się widząc w jakim jest stanie, zdarzało się to nadzwyczaj często – powiedział, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech. - Nie obwiniaj się o to co się stało, nie było w tym żadnej twojej winy. Nigdy nie zrobiłeś nic złego, nigdy nie poczułem się przez ciebie skrzywdzony, nigdy nie przeszło mi nawet przez myśl, że mógłbyś mnie w jakikolwiek sposób zranić. 

\- Tak bardzo mi ufasz, że nie dopuszczasz nawet myśli o zdradzie?

\- Jeżeli chodzi o ciebie... tak, jestem całkowicie zaślepiony.

Eiji zacisnął drżące usta, podczas gdy jego pełne miłości spojrzenie wwiercało się w stojącego przed nim wyjątkowego chłopaka, którego wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa poruszyły go dogłębnie.

\- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś tutaj... ze mną. Przez te wszystkie lata wiele razy wyobrażałem sobie moment, w którym nagle pojawiasz się w moim życiu i fakt, że moje z pozoru skazane na niepowodzenie marzenie urzeczywistniło się i… - nie dokończył, jego drżący głos przybrał na sile, utrudniając dalsze mówienie. 

Ash ścisnął dłoń w pięść, próbując utrzymać targające nim emocje na wodzy i powoli uniósł rękę, delikatnie kładąc ją na pochylonej głowie Eijiego. 

\- Czuję to samo. To, że jesteś tak blisko i to, że... chcesz być ze mną… mi również trudno w to wszystko uwierzyć. 

Eiji wydał z siebie niewyraźny pomruk i uniósł głowę, spoglądając na Ash’a.

\- ...Ash, jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuję – wyznał, dotykając jego ciepłego policzka. 

\- To chyba nie jest najlepsze miejsce na tego typu wyznania, nie sądzisz? - zapytał odrobinę zmieszany, jego policzki przybrały kolor ciemnego różu.

\- Nie przypuszczałem, że będziesz przejmował się takimi rzeczami – zaśmiał się cicho, opuszczając rękę i nieśmiało chwycił jego dłoń. 

\- Widzę zaś, że ty nie dbasz o nie w najmniejszym stopniu – zauważył Ash, czując jak palce Eijiego splatają się z jego.

\- Nie do końca… ale jesteś moim chłopakiem, więc… - Eiji zawahał się, dostrzegając nagłą zmianę na twarzy Ash’a. - Chyba, że źle coś zrozumiałem i nie chcesz bym tak cię nazywał – powiedział, ściszając głos. 

Sposób w jaki Eiji określił jego rolę w swoim życiu był naturalny i zupełnie niewymuszony. W przeciwieństwie do niego dla Eijiego było to oczywiste i niezwykle proste, nie wymagało dogłębnych analiz i przemyśleń. 

\- Jesteś wspaniały, Eiji – odezwał się Ash, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń – dzisiaj podczas śniadania zastanawiałem się jak powinienem się przedstawić, jakim słowem opisać to kim dla ciebie jestem, a ty tak po prostu użyłeś najbardziej oczywistego… Czuję się teraz strasznie głupio. 

Oczy Eijiego rozszerzyły się i po raz kolejny silnie odczuwając skutki jego ujmujących i pełnych ciepła słów, zarzucił mu ręce za szyję przywierając do niego mocno. 

\- Tak się cieszę, Ash! W takim razie od dzisiaj będę przedstawiał cię jako mój chłopak.

\- ...Jeżeli ci to odpowiada – odpowiedział, ale widząc zmieszanie na jego twarzy, dodał – mówię to ponieważ, nie wiem jak postrzegacie tutaj pary tej samej płci, nie chciałbym żebyś doświadczył z tego powodu nieprzyjemności. 

\- ...Nie zamierzam rozpowiadać tego przypadkowym osobom, miałem na myśli bliskie otoczenie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie unikniemy dziwnych spojrzeń i niezrozumienia, ale wierzę, że najbliższe osoby zrekompensują nam to wsparciem i życzliwością. 

\- Jeżeli są choć w niewielkim stopniu tak dobrzy i wyrozumiali jak ty, to myślę, że nie mamy się czym martwić – uśmiechnął się, obserwując jak Eiji odgarnia swoje długie włosy, które przysłoniły mu twarz zaatakowane przez silniejszy podmuch wiatru. - Swoją drogą gdzie ten fryzjer, o którym wspominałeś?

\- W tamtą stronę, kilka minut wolnego marszu. Dodatkową zaletą tej dzielnicy jest bliskość różnych punktów… - zaczął Eiji, przeskakując na inny temat. 

Wysłuchawszy długiego monologu zachwalającego miejsce, które już niedługo będzie mógł nazywać domem nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że poniekąd już teraz czuje niewątpliwą więź ze wszystkim co go otacza. Był pewien, że powodem tego jest Eiji, jego emitująca dobrem i miłością aura, jego oddanie i brak jakiegokolwiek zwątpienia w podjętą pod wpływem chwili decyzję o wspólnym życiu.

\- Konnichiwa! - zawołał Eiji, przekraczając próg salonu fryzjerskiego, do którego dotarli w mniej niż 10 minut.

Ash zaledwie skinął głową do drobnej dziewczyny, stojącej za czarną, lśniącą ladą i umknął w bok, chowając się za Eijim. Jej krótkie spojrzenie, którym go obrzuciła wystarczyło by wiedział jaką reakcję wywołało jego pojawienie się. Wszystko w nim było inne, jasna skóra, włosy i oczy, których kolor zarazem fascynował i onieśmielał. 

\- Ash? Możesz usiąść, to nie potrwa długo – zwrócił się do niego Eiji, wskazując rząd drewnianych krzeseł wzdłuż jednej ze ścian. 

\- Ok – rzucił, kierując się tam niezwłocznie. 

Drobna dziewczyna nadal stała przy ladzie i zerkając na niego zaciekawiona, pospiesznie odwracała wzrok, gdy tylko została na tym przyłapana. Eiji zaś zająwszy miejsce po przeciwnej stronie na jednym z foteli mrugnął do niego wesoło, dostrzegając jego poważne odbicie w lustrze. Ash uśmiechnął się, rozluźniając odrobinę i sięgnąwszy do zamka rozpiął kurtkę, gdy ciepłe powietrze od skierowanej w jego stronę klimatyzacji owiało jego twarz. Pomieszczenie było bardzo niewielkich rozmiarów, dwa z trzech dostępnych stanowisk były zajęte, gdzie przy jednym z nich młody, średniego wzrostu mężczyzna sprawnie uwijał się z nożyczkami dookoła Eijiego, doprowadzając do ładu jego bujną czuprynę. Niespełna dwadzieścia minut później, gdy ostatnie poprawki zostały zakończone Eiji wstał i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach ruszył w stronę Ash’a. Jego wygląd w połączeniu z tak dobrze znanym mu spojrzeniem przypomniał mu o dawnym Eijim, tym który nigdy nawet w najdrobniejszych gestach nie zdradził żadnych przejawów strachu czy braku zaufania. Poczuł nagłą suchość w ustach i pragnienie by nie dopuścić by kiedykolwiek ujrzał w jego oczach niepewność i zwątpienie. 

\- I jak ci się podobam? - zapytał wesoło Eiji.

\- W końcu wyglądasz jak człowiek – droczył się z nim, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Pff, pożałujesz tych słów.

\- Mam nadzieję – przyznał, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

Eiji zaczerwienił się straszliwie i wymamrotawszy coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem podał dziewczynie papierowy banknot. Wymieniwszy uprzejmości, których Ash zarejestrował znaczną ilość, biorąc pod uwagę wyjątkowo krótki odcinek czasu, Eiji chwycił Ash’a za rękaw kurtki i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Czerwień jego policzków rozlała się, docierając do uszu, a zaciśnięte palce wzmocniły uścisk, nie zamierzając poddać się jakże oczywistej reakcji własnego organizmu na ten śmiały gest. Dostrzegając jego zmieszanie, Ash spuścił wzrok i czując mrowienie w miejscu, gdzie skóra Eijiego stykała się z jego mimowolnie skierował tam swoje zaciekawione spojrzenie. 

\- To tylko moje wrażenie czy zrobiło się jakoś cieplej? - odezwał się Eiji, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz. Jego ręka nie zmieniła swojego położenia nawet o milimetr, a rumieniec na jego twarzy ani trochę nie stracił na wyrazistości.

\- Myślę, że warunki atmosferyczne nie mają z tym nic wspólnego – zauważył Ash, uważnie przyglądając się jego twarzy. Na jego ustach błądził delikatny uśmiech, którego nie starał się nawet ukryć przed Eijim. 

\- ...Wracamy do domu? - zapytał po chwili, w żaden sposób nie komentując jego jakże trafnego spostrzeżenia. 

\- Co tylko zechcesz.

\- ...Ash – wydusił, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

\- Tak, Eiji?

\- Zamierzam iść w ten sposób całą drogę.

\- Ciągnąc mnie za rękaw?

\- …Tak.

\- W porządku, nie mam nic przeciwko… ale czy nie lepiej w takim razie chwycić się po prostu za ręce? 

Ash nie podejrzewał, że organizm człowieka jest zdolny do wygenerowania takiej głębi koloru. Najwidoczniej Eijiego nie obowiązywały żadne limity i ograniczenia. Skoro w ten sposób reaguje na coś tak niewinnego, jak zachowa się gdy dojdzie między nimi do czegoś więcej? - pomyślał Ash, zachłannie rejestrując każdą najdrobniejszą zmianę na jego twarzy.

\- Dobrze, czemu nie – odpowiedział w końcu, siląc się na spokój i przesunąwszy rękę pewnie chwycił dłoń Ash’a. 

Przez chwilę szli w niezręcznej ciszy, którą Eiji przerwał, wyrzucając z siebie nerwowo:

\- Dla twojej wiadomości, wcale tego nie planowałem i… i jeżeli masz coś w tym temacie do powiedzenia to łaskawie wyduś to z siebie.

Ash zatrzymał się nagle, szczerze zdziwiony reakcją Eijiego. 

\- ...Poza tym, że jestem na dobrej drodze by uzależnić się od dotyku twojej dłoni, nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia – wyznał, po raz pierwszy doświadczając tak silnego uczucia zażenowania, które w dodatku sam, własnymi słowami na siebie sprowadził. 

Eiji nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, uciekłszy od niego spojrzeniem westchnął głośno, podchodząc bliżej. Ash napiął się lekko, gdy włosy Eijiego dotknęły jego twarzy, a cichy głos dotarł do jego uszu:

\- To niesprawiedliwe, Ash... Skoro kilka twoich... ckliwych słów doprowadza mnie do takiego stanu… Zaczynam na poważnie obawiać się o swoje zdrowie. 

Ash roześmiał się, spoglądając z ukosa na starającego się utrzymać fason Eijiego i dostrzegłszy jak kąciki jego ust zaczynają drżeć całkowicie przestał się powstrzymywać. Eiji widząc roześmianą twarz Ash’a mimowolnie dołączył do niego. 

\- Brakowało mi tego – powiedział Eiji, przecierając oczy – brakowało mi twojego śmiechu. 

\- ...W takim razie zachowuj się jak dotychczas, a będzie ci dane słyszeć go nadzwyczaj często – droczył się z nim, próbując ukryć swoje prawdziwe emocje za kiepskim żartem. 

Eiji napompował swoje policzki koloru dorodnego pomidora i śmiało ruszył przed siebie, ciągnąc go za sobą. Ash przyspieszył kroku, zrównując się z Eijim i poczuł jak skóra jego dłoni robi się coraz bardziej wilgotna. Nie potrafił stwierdzić czy to jego czy Eijiego „wina”. Zerknął bokiem na wyjątkowo milczącego towarzysza i dostrzegając jego zakłopotaną minę, mocniej zacisnął palce wokół jego dłoni. Eiji napiął się, prostując jak struna i głośno wypuściwszy powietrze z płuc zwrócił twarz w jego stronę.

\- Co jest Eiji? Co tak wzdychasz?

\- Bez powodu, a co? 

\- Hmm… musi być jakiś powód, nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. Denerwujesz się? Jeżeli to dla ciebie zbyt wiele jak na pierwszy raz…

\- To, że jestem zdenerwowany wcale nie oznacza, że tego nie chcę – przerwał mu, wpatrując się w niego uparcie. - Nie zamierzam tak łatwo się poddać.

\- ...Ja również nie zamierzam.

Reszta drogi pomimo wewnętrznego roztrzęsienia i ekscytacji, upłynęła im nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Niewielki ruch uliczny i sporadycznie mijani przechodnie bez wątpienia ułatwiły im pierwszy krok w stronę wspólnie dzielonej przyszłości.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Czasem jest tak, że to, co się liczy, nie da się policzyć, a to, co daje się policzyć – nie liczy się."  
> Albert Einstein


	6. Rozdział 6

Jamie krzątał się w kuchni, zupełnie nie radząc sobie z nowo zakupionym urządzeniem do gotowania ryżu. Nie pomagał również fakt, że odkąd wyszedł wczoraj z domu nie przespał ani minuty. Powrót Ash’a z zaświatów (nie potrafił myśleć o tym w inny sposób) spędził mu dosłownie sen z powiek. Domyślał się, że nie bez przyczyny ukrywał przed Eijim prawdę, że zarówno jego dotychczasowe życie i jego przyjazd tutaj są owiane ścisłą tajemnicą. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał do czynienia z taką osobą, bezpośrednio związaną ze światem przestępczym, która z pewnością nie raz zmuszona była niszczyć by przeżyć. Nie miał pewności jak powinien się przy nim zachowywać, nie trudno było dostrzec, że jest wobec niego nieufny i nadzwyczaj ostrożny. Nie chciał im w żaden sposób utrudniać powrotu do normalności, przyzwyczajenia się na nowo do swojej obecności, oswojenia z myślą, że najgorsze minęło. 

Głosy dobiegające zza drzwi wejściowych stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Nie wiedząc co właściwie ze sobą zrobić, wrócił do przygotowywania posiłku. 

\- ...to nie Ameryka, Ash. Tutaj ściągamy buty, a jeżeli będzie ci zimno, możesz założyć kapcie – usłyszał pouczający głos Eijiego i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie możliwą reakcję Ash’a.

\- ...strasznie dziadkowe – skomentował, obrzucając je nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, co Jamie szczęśliwie zarejestrował, zerkając na niego z daleka. Głośniejszy śmiech wydobył się z jego gardła i napotykając zaskoczony wzrok Ash’a, poczuł jak jego wnętrzności wywracają się na drugą stronę. 

\- Wcale nie musisz ich nosić, jeżeli ci się nie podobają – odparował Eiji, ściągając kurtkę. 

Posłusznie dostosowując się do niepisanych reguł, postawił swoje wysokie, czarne buty tuż obok ciemnobrązowych Eijiego i odwiesił kurtkę na wieszak. Omiótłszy krytycznym wzrokiem szafkę z kapciami wszedł na podwyższenie, ruszając w samych skarpetkach za Eijim. 

\- A mówiłeś, że jedzenie jest ostatnią rzeczą na jaką masz ochotę – odezwał się Eiji, sięgając do górnej szafki po dwie wysokie szklanki.

\- Owszem, mówiłem, ale jak widzisz życie bywa nieprzewidywalne – rzucił, nakładając ryż do miseczki i ziewnął przeciągle.

\- Oj tak – odparł Eiji z uśmiechem, zerkając na Ash’a. W skupieniu przyglądając się Eijiemu, wyciągnął rękę odbierając od niego szklankę wypełnioną wodą i oparł się o ścianę. 

\- O żesz ty! - zawołał nagle Jamie, gdy jego zmęczone spojrzenie zarejestrowało jakże diametralną zmianę wyglądu swojego przyjaciela. 

\- Wiem, wiem, nie do poznania – zaśmiał się Eiji, znacząco przeczesując ręką włosy. 

\- ...Nabierzesz trochę ciała i będziesz jak nowo narodzony – powiedział, szturchając go lekko w bok. 

Ash mimowolnie spuścił wzrok, czując nieprzyjemne ściskanie w klatce. Oczywiście, że on również to zauważył, czuł to bardzo wyraźnie, gdy trzymał go w swoich ramionach. Zarówno jego wzrok jak i dłonie dokładnie zarejestrowały jak kruche i szczupłe jest ciało Eijiego. 

\- ...Ash ...Ash? - Eiji pomachał mu przed oczami otwartą dłonią. - Ziemia do Ash’a – dodał, uśmiechając się do niego, gdy udało mu się zwrócić jego uwagę na siebie.

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Mówiłeś coś?

Eiji przechylił lekko głowę, przyglądając mu się uważniej i zmrużył oczy.

\- Coś nie tak? 

\- Nie… możliwe, że to zmęczenie wywołane różnicą czasu – odpowiedział wymijająco.

\- Uu.. jet lag, znam ten ból – wtrącił Jamie usiadłszy na sofie z wypełnioną po brzegi miseczką w dłoni.

\- Może chciałbyś się przespać? - zwrócił się do niego Eiji, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z niego oczu. 

\- Nie, chyba nie…

\- ...Ja chętnie bym się położył, więc może jednak się skusisz?

Ash zastanowił się przez chwilę i skinąwszy nieznacznie głową poczuł jak palce Eijiego odnajdują jego.

\- Jamie – odezwał się Eiji, niechętnie odwracając wzrok – masz jakieś plany na wieczór? – zapytał podczas gdy jego dłoń kurczowo zaciskała się wokół ciepłych palców Ash’a. 

\- Nie... a co? - odpowiedział przełknąwszy sporą porcję jedzenia i sięgnął po szklankę z wodą.

\- Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy posiedzieć wspólnie wieczorem, co ty na to?

\- Ok, nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Świetnie, w takim razie proponuję 19 – odparł Eiji, ruszając w stronę sypialni - i postaraj się nie podjadać przed kolacją, dzisiaj ja gotuję – dodał, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech.

Eiji zamknąwszy drzwi swojego pokoju w milczeniu obserwował Ash’a z wolna zmierzającego w stronę łóżka. Wiedział, że coś go dręczy, że jest coś co będzie musiał prawdopodobnie siłą z niego wyciągać. Ash usiadł na łóżku i przechyliwszy głowę zerknął na stojącego w bezruchu Eijiego. 

\- Będziesz tak stał?

\- To zależy.

\- ...Od czego?

\- Od tego czy będziesz ze mną szczery i powiesz mi co zaprząta ci głowę.

Ash westchnął, mamrocząc coś cicho pod nosem. Eiji zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc ani słowa i ostatecznie ruszył przez pokój, przygotowując się mentalnie na najgorsze. Zatrzymał się przed nim i dotknąwszy jego policzków ruchem zmusił by na niego spojrzał. 

\- Zapomniałem już, że przed tobą niczego nie jestem w stanie ukryć – odezwał się cicho Ash, wpatrując się w niego martwym wzrokiem. 

\- Nie chcę byś cokolwiek ukrywał, żył w przeświadczeniu, że milczenie jest najlepszą opcją.

\- ...Jest mi trudno, gdy widzę cię takim – zaczął, a przez twarz Eijiego przemknął grymas zdziwienia i niezrozumienia – jesteś taki… taki drobny, mam wrażenie, że w każdej chwili mógłbym cię złamać, że mógłbyś dosłownie rozpaść się pod wpływem mojego silniejszego dotyku. 

\- ...Ash – odezwał się cicho, pochylając w jego stronę – wiem, że nie wyglądam najlepiej, ale dzięki tobie wrócę do dawnego siebie. 

\- Mam nadzieję, w końcu to ja doprowadziłem cię do takiego stanu.

\- Raczej twój brak...

\- ...Przepraszam.

\- Przestań przepraszać i kładź się – rzucił szybko, gramoląc się na łóżko. Poklepał wolną przestrzeń obok siebie i odczekawszy aż zajmie wskazane przez niego miejsce dosłownie przykleił się do niego. Czuł bijące od niego ciepło i mimowolnie przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. 

\- Eiji?

\- Hmm…? - wymruczał, pocierając policzkiem o jego ramię.

\- Czy twoja rodzina… czy powiedziałeś im o mnie? To znaczy zakładam, że tak… chodzi mi o to czy wiedzą kim naprawdę jestem, czy powiedziałeś im, że…

\- Powiedziałem, że jesteś najcudowniejszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek udało mi się poznać i że bez ciebie nic nie jest już takie samo – wtrącił Eiji, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. Wzmocnił uścisk i odchylił nieco głowę, spoglądając w jego skupione na nim oczy. - Powiedziałem również, że nigdy nie będę w stanie pokochać drugiej osoby tak jak kocham ciebie, że moje uczucia do ciebie są ostateczne, a ich trwałość nigdy nie przeminie… - wyznał Eiji, wzbudzając w Ash’u jedyną w swoim rodzaju niemożność do wypowiedzenia na głos choćby jednego słowa. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie skali jego uczuć, nie przypuszczał, a raczej nie śmiał przypuszczać, że są niemal tak silne jak jego własne. - Wiedzą kim byłeś, Ash. Wiedzą dlaczego i z jakiego powodu nie mogłeś tak po prostu uciec od tego. Nie obawiaj się, masz po swojej stronie nie tylko mnie. Wierzysz mi?

Ash skinął lekko głową i zamknął oczy, nie chcąc by Eiji dostrzegł w nich jakikolwiek ślad słabości. 

\- ...Nawet gdybyś był jedyną istotą na ziemi, która jest po mojej stronie… to by mi wystarczyło.

\- Niewiele ci potrzeba – powiedział cicho Eiji, odgarniając mu włosy i pochyliwszy się delikatnie pocałował go w czoło. 

\- ...Czy ja wiem, polemizowałbym – powiedział, otwierając oczy.

\- Ash… mogę… mogę cię pocałować? - zapytał Eiji, wpatrując się w niego jak zahipnotyzowany. Odkąd dzisiaj rano otworzył oczy myśl ta wracała do niego niczym bumerang, zarówno w tych najmniej oczekiwanych momentach jak i w tych zdecydowanie ku temu sprzyjających. 

\- Myślałem już, że nigdy się nie doczekam – zaśmiał się cicho Ash.

Eiji zacisnął usta w wąską linię i z trudem przełknąwszy ślinę obniżył się odrobinę, ale nie na tyle blisko by poczuć na swoich ustach Ash’a. 

\- Skoro również tego chciałeś, dlaczego nic nie zrobiłeś?

\- Ponieważ wbrew pozorom jestem całkiem nieśmiały, a przynajmniej dostrzegłem tą cechę u siebie dzisiejszego poranka.

\- Nieśmiały…? I co, postanowiłeś poczekać na mój ruch? A co jeżeli nigdy bym się nie odważył?

\- Zacisnąłbym zęby i wziął sprawy w swoje ręce… tak jak zrobię to teraz – z ostatnim słowem Ash uniósł lekko głowę i delikatnie musnął wargami jego usta, dając mu czas by zrozumiał co się właściwie dzieje i odpowiednio zareagował, gdy sens jego czynu stanie się dla Eijiego klarowny. 

W odczuciu Ash’a chwila ta trwała wieczność, a gdy w końcu poczuł na swoich ustach wyraźny smak Eijiego, rozluźnił się i pozwolił by nieznane mu do tej pory emocje i potrzeby całkowicie nim zawładnęły. Odrobinę niezdarne ruchy Eijiego, jego zapach i bezsprzeczne oddanie się temu jakże niezbędnemu i niesamowicie przyjemnemu „zadaniu” sprawiły, że po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł tak silną potrzebę bycia z drugim człowiekiem. Potrzebę bliskości, która do tej pory kojarzyła mu się jedynie z bólem i nienawiścią skierowaną na osoby, które siłą wtargnęły w jego osobistą przestrzeń, potrzebę intymności, której nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył, nie miał możliwości przekonać się co tak naprawdę oznacza.  
Drobna sylwetka Eijiego otulona przez jego silne ramiona, miotała się subtelnie niczym uwięziona w klatce, ale zdecydowanie nie po to by się z niej uwolnić. Ash uśmiechnął się, wzmacniając uścisk i napotkał rozemocjonowane spojrzenie Eijiego, gdy ten oderwał się od niego, oddychając głośno. 

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytał Ash, poruszając palcami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

\- ...Nie... - odpowiedział z opóźnieniem, starając się zapanować nad przyspieszonym oddechem.

\- Więc dlaczego? - dopytywał, nie odrywając od niego lśniących oczu.

\- Co dlaczego? - zdziwił się, napinając lekko gdy palce Ash’a musnęły jego kark.

\- Dlaczego przestałeś?

\- ...Nie chciałbym zejść podczas mojego czwartego pocałunku – wytłumaczył, czerwieniąc się odrobinę.

\- Zamierzasz je liczyć? - zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem, ani trochę nie spodziewając się takiego wyjaśnienia.

\- Zależy czy ich dzienna liczba będzie rosła, bo jeżeli tak to… zapewne ostatecznie stracę rachubę. 

\- Dziwny jesteś, Eiji – roześmiał się, mierzwiąc mu włosy. 

\- Nie bardziej niż ty – odparował, marszcząc brwi. 

W pokoju rozległ się dźwięk wibracji. Na ekranie smartfona, po którego Eiji sięgnął z wyraźną niechęcią, Ash dostrzegł imię Max. 

\- Nie odbieraj – powiedział Ash, dotykając jego dłoni, w której trzymał wibrujący telefon. - Nie ustaliłem jeszcze w jaki sposób i czy w ogóle powinienem się z nim kontaktować, a nie sądzę by udało ci się stłumić radość, gdybyś teraz odebrał.

\- Czy w ogóle? - powtórzył zaskoczony. - Nie możesz mu tego zrobić, musisz mu powiedzieć, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, że żyjesz. Jesteś mu to winien, Ash… Max kocha cię jak własnego syna i w taki właśnie sposób opłakiwał cię, gdy dotarła do niego wiadomość o twojej śmierci. 

\- ...Po tylu latach z pewnością już się z tego otrząsnął.

\- Chyba sam nie wierzysz w to co mówisz... Na pewno znasz wiele możliwości by skontaktować się z nim bez większego ryzyka. W końcu udało ci się to z Singiem, plus osobiście rozmawiałeś z nim dzisiaj rano, więc dlaczego nie możesz z Maxem?

Ash westchnąwszy cicho przejechał ręką po włosach i spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na swojego upartego chłopaka.

\- Ponieważ wiem, że telefon Sing’a jest bezpieczny, osobiście o to zadbałem, a twój... sprawdziłem wczoraj, wybacz – wyjaśnił, spoglądając na niego z pewną dozą skruchy. Eiji nic nie odpowiedział. Odruchowo zerknął na swojego smartfona i rzuciwszy ciche "nie ma sprawy" powrócił do niego z tym samym, nie zdradzającym najmniejszych oznak złości czy rozczarowania spojrzeniem. - ...Potrzebuję laptopa z dostępem do internetu – odezwał się Ash, rozumiejąc że temat jego zasługującego na krytykę postępku został zamknięty. - Posiadasz coś takiego, prawda Eiji? - dodał, gdy przez moment nieskażona myślą twarz Eijiego „przemknęła” mu przed oczami. 

\- Oczywiście, to moje drugie niezbędne narzędzie pracy – odpowiedział dumnie, sięgając pod łóżko. Wyjąwszy spod niego cienki, srebrny laptop uruchomił go i podał Ash’owi. 

\- Bez hasła? - zdziwił się Ash, gdy powitało go zdjęcie jakiejś świątyni w otoczeniu niezliczonej ilości ikonek i luźno porozrzucanych folderów - ...i bez żadnego porządku… - westchnął, nie rozumiejąc jak ktokolwiek może w ten sposób używać komputera.

\- Artystyczny nieład – odpowiedział Eiji, nie dając się sprowokować. 

Ash sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyjął z niej przymocowany cienkim łańcuszkiem do szlufki pendrive. Umieścił go w porcie i odpaliwszy jakiś program niezwłocznie rozpoczął działania, które Eiji miał szansę nie raz obserwować za czasów jego pobytu w Nowym Jorku. Działania, których z pewnością nie powstydziłby się „zawodowy” cracker. 

\- Co próbujesz zrobić? - zapytał Eiji, podczas gdy przed oczami przewijały się ciągi znaków, których znaczenia nie był w stanie zrozumieć. 

\- Połączyć się z komputerem Max’a. Jakiś czas temu zainstalowałem mu trojana, dzięki któremu wykorzystam teraz stworzoną przez niego lukę i przejmę kontrolę nad systemem. 

\- Jak to jakiś czas temu? 

\- Odwiedziłem ich, gdy wyjechali na weekend do rodziców Jessici – wyjaśnił, ani na moment nie przerywając. Jego palce nieprzerwanie poruszały się po klawiaturze.

\- Ha… - wydał z siebie, zerkając na niego z uznaniem.

\- Udało się! - zawołał Ash, nieruchomiejąc z dłońmi nad klawiaturą. 

Oczy Eijiego rozszerzyły się i podekscytowany przysunął się bliżej, z zaciekawieniem wpatrując się w ekran. Jeżeli miałby być szczery, wyglądało to dokładnie tak samo, jego wzrok nie zarejestrował niczego nowego, niczego co świadczyłoby o sukcesie Ash’a.

"Dzień dobry Max" – przeczytał Eiji słowa zapisane białą czcionką na czarnym tle.

\- Teraz musimy zaczekać, aż ten stary… - zaczął Ash, ale nie dokończył widząc pierwsze słowa, będące reakcją na jego ruch.

"Dzień dobry? Kim jesteś?"  
"Ach, wybacz. Pewnie cię obudziłem… tato."

Eiji uśmiechnął się szeroko czytając ostatnie słowo, podejrzewając, że właśnie w tej chwili Max doświadcza maksymalnego zdezorientowania i poruszenia jakiego od bardzo dawna nie było dane mu przeżywać.

"O co mnie zapytałeś przed walką z Arthurem?"

Ash wyprostował się, czytając kilkakrotnie pytanie, które przywołało w jego głowie wydarzenia z tamtego dnia. Pamiętał je dokładnie, pamiętał każde słowo, które wtedy do niego skierował.

"Jeśli zginę, nie porzucisz tej sprawy?"

Eiji automatycznie chwycił Ash’a za rękę i mocno zacisnął wokół niej palce na znak, że jest obok i może na niego liczyć. 

"Jeżeli to tylko głupi żart, to wcale nieśmieszny, ale jeżeli to naprawdę ty, to jesteś mi winien trzy lata życia. Zresztą nie tylko mnie."  
"Zwracam je już tej najważniejszej osobie, ty jesteś drugi."

Dosłownie w tej samej chwili ponownie rozległ się dźwięk wibracji telefonu. Eiji spojrzał pytająco na Ash’a na co stanowczo pokręcił głową, dając znać, że ma to zignorować.

"Sprawdzasz mnie? A może starość utrudnia ci już myślenie?"  
"Czarujący i miły jak zawsze."  
"Naiwny i porywczy jak zawsze."  
"Ok, ok... to w takim razie czy istnieje w ogóle szansa, że cię usłyszę?"  
"Niewykluczone, może nawet będziesz miał okazję zobaczyć."

Zdziwiony Eiji nieświadomie przechylił głowę, kilkakrotnie czytając ostatnie zdanie.

"Nie rób mi nadziei na… skopanie ci tyłka." 

Ash roześmiał się, odpisując niezwłocznie:  
"Zrobię ci tą przyjemność i nie kiwnę nawet palcem."  
"Cholerny bachor…"

Eiji mógłby przysiąc, że właśnie w tej chwil podobnie jak on, Max dosłownie zalewa się łzami, że nieznośną pustkę, którą Ash po sobie zostawił wypełniają jego słowa, jego obecność.

\- Eiji…? - zapytał z wahaniem, nie rozumiejąc co się właściwie wydarzyło. Czy coś przeoczył?

\- ...To ze wzruszenia – udało mu się powiedzieć, przecierając oczy. - Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, pisz – dodał, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie.

Ash z lekkim wahaniem skierował wzrok na ekran komputera i odczytał kolejną wiadomość:  
"Swoją drogą odwiedziłeś mnie, gdy spałem czy zakradłeś się pod naszą nieobecność?"  
"To drugie. Poczęstowałem się również czekoladową babeczką, mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe."  
"Podaruję ci ten haniebny czyn z włamaniem się do mojego domu i zainstalowaniem szkodliwego oprogramowania na moim komputerze, ale kradzież babeczki?!"  
"Jak zwykle twoje priorytety znacznie odbiegają od powszechnie przyjętych. Odezwę się za jakiś czas."  
"Będę czekać. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie co w tej chwili czuje twój stary ojciec, dziękuję."  
"Nie ma sprawy, tato."

Ash odłączył pendrive’a i zamknąwszy laptop odłożył go na szafkę. Zapłakana twarz Eijiego wpatrywała się w niego bez słowa, a jego dłonie złączone razem dosłownie miażdżyły trzymany w nich telefon.

\- Leci ci z nosa, Eiji – odezwał się Ash, dotykając jego twarzy. - Gdzie masz chusteczki?

\- W środkowej szufladzie – odpowiedział, pociągając nosem.

Ash wysunął drewnianą szufladę i wyjąwszy opakowanie chusteczek podał je Eijiemu. 

\- Dziękuję Eiji. Miałeś rację, czuję się teraz znacznie lepiej – wyznał, podczas gdy Eiji dyskretnie wycierał nos i zamknąwszy oczy obniżył się, opierając głowę na jego udach. 

Eiji znieruchomiał z chusteczką przy twarzy, przyglądając się jak jasna czupryna jego chłopaka rozłożyła się bezwstydnie na jego jeansach. Odzyskując władzę w kończynach, uniósł rękę i położył ją na głowie Ash’a. Widział jak się uśmiecha, ale jego oczy nadal były zamknięte.

\- Przyjemne, gdy tak robisz – powiedział cicho, gdy palce Eijiego delikatnie zaczęły przesuwać się po skórze jego głowy. Powoli zaczęło dopadać go zmęczenie. - Może faktycznie potrzebuję snu, ale z drugiej strony podświadomie obawiam się, że gdy tylko wejdę w stan nieświadomości coś mi umknie, coś stracę… Wiem, że to irracjonalne, ale…

\- Rozumiem, doskonale wiem o czym mówisz – wtrącił Eiji, przesuwając dłoń niżej i dotknąwszy jego policzka dodał – wydaje mi się, że to uczucie jeszcze przez długi czas będzie nam towarzyszyło. 

\- Pewnie masz rację. 

\- Nastawię budzik na godzinę – oznajmił nagle, sięgając po telefon – jak wstaniemy to akurat będzie idealna pora na przygotowania do kolacji.

\- Mówiłeś, że to ty dzisiaj gotujesz, zdradzisz mi czym zamierzasz mnie nakarmić? - zapytał, przekręcając się by na niego spojrzeć. 

\- Dużą ilością warzyw i jeszcze większą mięsa – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Ash odwzajemnił uśmiech wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią i wyjąwszy mu telefon z dłoni powiedział:

\- Kładź się, czuję się jakbym leżał na kamieniach.

\- Przepraszam, że moje uda nie sprostały wymaganiom szanownego księcia Aslan’a – odparował, zmieniając pozycję. 

\- Aslan’a? Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio słyszałem by ktoś zwrócił się do mnie w ten sposób... Pewnie byłeś to ty. 

\- Masz bardzo ładne imię, Ash. Nie rozumiem dlaczego…

\- Cii… - przerwał mu, przyciskając palec do jego ust i przysunąwszy się bliżej oparł głowę na jego piersi. 

\- Hola hola, a okrycie? - zawołał Eiji, ciągnąc go delikatnie za włosy. 

\- Ja jestem twoim okryciem, nie marudź – wymruczał, pocierając policzkiem o miękki materiał jego koszulki.

Eiji zacisnął usta, nie będąc pewnym co w takiej chwili powinien odpowiedzieć i ostatecznie wygiął się odrobinę, sięgając po koc. 

\- Zapamiętam to sobie, Eiji – odezwał się Ash, gdy Eiji rozłożył koc, okrywając nim siebie i jego. 

\- Cii…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "W chaosie bowiem wprawdzie niczego nie można znaleźć, ale też niczego nie można zgubić."  
> Herman Auerbach


End file.
